Eridium
by AidanTheCrab
Summary: Sirens. One of the most powerful beings to ever exist, only six can exist at the same time, each one with their own unique ability. Now Izuku Midoriya is the newest edition to the Siren population, he's been told he can't be a hero, but that doesn't mean he can't use his new found powers for something else
1. Origins

When Izuku Midoriya woke up he immediately noticed an unbearably sharp pain in his neck, but simply passed it off as an after effect from Kacchan's behavior.

The pain steadily progressed over time to the point where he could not focus on school.

"Midoriya if you're just going to sit there scratching your neck instead of doing the work then you can leave" the teacher said to him. "S-sorry sir" Izuku strained, he heard the teacher mutter 'damn quirkless' under his breath, Katsuki glared at him with those deathly red eyes of his but with the amount of pain he was in, it didn't even matter.

"I'm supposed to hand out these job assessment test but..." the teacher tossed the papers in the air "I know that you all want to go the hero route anyway" he yelled.

"Hey teach, dont lump me in with the rest of these losers. I'm going to become the best hero to ever live!" Katsuki yelled, he was met with agreement from half the class and the other half who called him a 'pompouse asshole' except for Izuku, who was still trying to sooth the pain in his neck.

"Midoriya, You want to go to U.A.!?" the teacher said sounding surprised. Katsuki stopped his laughing and his head slowly turned to look at Izuku, who was now using a pencil to scratch at his neck.

The pain in Izuku's neck had now spread to different places in his body specifically everywhere on the left half of his body. He hadn't even acknowledged what the teacher had said to him, he suddenly felt a red hot pain in his hand and looked down to see that his had strange blue tattoos. And Izuku, thoroughly freaked, fell out of his seat

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FUCKING NE-" Katsuki started to yell at him but stopped when he noticed that Izuku's veins are glowing a neon green. "The hell is wrong with your neck Deku?" one of his female classmates questioned.

Just then, the entire left half of his body was engulfed in the same pain that his hand had been just a few seconds ago. The pain was so bad that Izuku genuinely believed that his body was on fire, so he took off the top half of his school uniform, and what he saw under it confused him to no end.

Izuku was a scrawny kid, he knew this, which is why it was confusing that he now had the body that most boys his age dreamed of. He the muscles of someone that had been body building for years would have, and he swears on his life that he had seen a lot of the girls in his class drooling, hell he even caught a breif glimpse of one of the guys drooling.

But strange new muscles aside he saw more tattoos; up his left arm, spanning across the left side of his chest, he saw a few through a hole in his left pant leg, and he had to assume that he had some on his neck. But there were none on his right side.

Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his neck and he was lifted off of the ground and his back was slammed against a window "What the fuck is this Deku" Katsuki said through gritted teeth "K-kacchan, p-please" Izuku said as he was struggling to breath.

"Hey Bakugo, he looks like he's been through enough pain, put him down" one of his flunkies pleaded with him.

"Fuck off extra. I'm getting to the bottom of this" Katsuki told him.

In the very back of his mind Izuku heard a faint voice"fight back"it said, and with each profanity and explosion that Katsuki threw at him the voice got louder, and louder, and louder until it was screaming at Izuku"FIGHT BACK GODDAMNIT"and so Izuku gave into that voice. His tattoos started to glow neon green, he felt immense power flow through his body, Izuku ripped his hand off of his throat, reared his head back and slammed it into Katsuki's...and sent him through a solid concrete wall.

Izuku took one step towards him before two of Katsuki's "friends" stood in between the two of them.

"Calm down guys" the one with bat wings said.

"I dont think that we'll have to worry about that, Bakugo is out cold" said the kid with extendable fingers "I would recommend that you put some clothes on" he said.

Izuku turned to where he had left his uniform but only found ash in its place, he deduced that they must have gotten caught in the cross hairs "Here" said the one with bat wings, handing him a black denim vest.

"T-thanks, but I have one question" Izuku said, putting the jacket on "Why are you being nice to me all of the sudden?"

"You just fucking head-butted Bakugo through a solid concrete wall, I dont think that anyone is gonna want to fuck with you after that" the one with extendable fingers said.

Then the ground that they were standing on shook, and a loud bang and a flash of purple light came next.

And just like that Izuku disappeared from the classroom, not leaving a trace.

* * *

Izuku re-appeared in what looked to be some kind of storage room, sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey slab, you dead?" a gruff voice said from in front of him, he was speaking English'thats weird, I don't speak English, how am I understanding him'Izuku thought.

"Don't be dumb Brick, of course this dude is dead" another voice said, this one sounding psychotic and girly.

Izuku opened his eyes to the sight of two people; the first was a male, he was tall, easily over 7 feet tall, he was very muscular, and had black hair that was closely shaven to his head "HA, told you he wasnt dead, pay up Tina".

The second person was a female, she was very petite, most likely a very young girl, her hair was white and unruly and she wore a mask on the side of her face, she grumbled about the bet being rigged while she passed Brick a piece of paper

"So anyway slab, what's your name" Brick said.

"O-oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya" Izuku said.

"Sup bitch my name is Tina, dont forget it" she said, her voice turning sinister and serious

Then another bright flash of light interrupted their conversation, when the light had faded they saw a girl, around Izuku's age, she was also petite but not as petite as Tina was, she had shoulder length black hair that flowed freely down her left side, but not the right, and she had freckles like Izuku, but to Izuku the most interesting thing about her; was that she also had tattoos adorning the left side.

"ARGH" the girl said, Izuku didn't even registered what was happening, he had rushed to her side and took hold if her hand, trying to calm her, and stop her screaming.

Izuku's tattoos began to glow again and so did the girl's.

The girl's eyes widened "You're like me" she whispered.

"What, what are you talking about?" Izuku asked.

"You're...a Siren"

**Aaaand done, now isnt that so much better? And this is only the first improved chapter, now I know that its pretty much the same length, but I dont think that any of the chapters are gonna fluctuate in length that much. That's it for now peace.**


	2. Sanctuary

"You're...a Siren" the girl whispered.

Before Izuku could question further more flashes of purple light interrupted him.

Izuku noticed that two more people had joined him and the others.

The first was a lankey man, he wore a red bandanna around his forehead and goggles over his eyes, he had a long goatee that curled upwards, and the strangest part about him is that he had what appeared to be a bird on his shoulder, but its wings didnt have feathers on them and instead they looked thin and leathery.

The second man seemed to just be a walking mass of muscles, much like brick was, he wore no shirt, he had long shaggy brown hair, and he also had a bandanna around his head, he had headphones on top of the bandanna and sunglasses covering his eyes, and lastly he had a bushy moustache.

"TELEPORTATION, YEAAAAAAAH" the bigger man screamed.

"Jesus, Torgue do you have to yell" the skinny man said, clearly hungover, his bird warbled in agreement.

"Sorry Mordecai, I just get a little excited when stuff like this happens" Torgue says.

Mordecai scoffs and turns his head to the right, noticing Izuku and the girl in the process, Mordecai got a very angry look on his face and pulled out a blue, white, and orange sniper rifle "It's you! Give me ine good reason I shouldn't shoot you in the fuckin' head ri-" Mordecai stopped and lowered his gun " Wait, your a SIREN!" he yelled.

Now that Mordecai had lowered his guard, Izuku made a mad dash towards him, he pushed the barrel on the gun so that it was facing the ground and sent a weak elbow into his face.

After grappling with each other for a few minutes, Mordecai managed to kick Izuku in the stomach, sending him stumbling back into the storage room.

***BANG***

Izuku felt a searing pain tear through his stomach, he looked down his torso to find a small hole in his chest, and blood rapidly pouring out of it. Izuku fell to his knees, he didn't scream, he didn't cry, he just fell.

"You gonna give up now?" Mordecai wheezed out, Izuku didn't respond, instead, his tattoos pulsed neon green and a bronze bullet fell out of his abdomen.

Mordecai stared at Izuku for what felt like a thousand years "Brick, grab the girl" he ordered suddenly "Roland's gonna wanna see this"

"What!? This is Angel we're talking about. You know the girl who tricked us into open-" Brick started to argue until he was cut off be a deadly glare from Mordecai

"I meant now Brick" Mordecai said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Brick just sighed before picking up Angel and slung her over his shoulder.

Mordecai opened the door that was next to the boxes that Izuku had been kneeling against a few moments earlier and they were immediately hit with a strong smell of alcohol and loud music.

"Damnit Hammerlock, I told you to make sure no one got in there!"

Izuku was startled by the sudden voice and just kinda...hid behind Torgue, since he was the biggest thing in the room. The owner of the voice was a woman, most likely in her mid-30's, with brown hair that went down to her shoulders and shadowed over her right eye, she had a puple top-hat on her haed that was slightly tipped forward, and she was dressed VERY revealingly.

"My apologies Ms. Moxxi, I honestly have no idea how they slipped past me" another voice said from Izuku's left.

Izuku looked to his left and saw a tall man, almost taller than Mordecai, he was wearing a pair of glasses that had the right lense shattered, he had a moustache that eventually turned into sideburns, he was clearly very old, probably in his 70's, on his head was a slouch hat, he was wearing a plain white button up shirt that had a tan and orange vest over it, the vest carried a few darts attached to it, although the most interesting part about him was that his right arm and leg were both replaced with cybernetics.

'CYBERNETICS, the closest that we have to that is a simple prosthetic hand or leg and even those are simple and primitive' Izuku thought, his brain firing on all cylinders.

Izuku then noticed that Brick was snapping in front of his face "Come on slab, we're headed to see Roland, Lilith, and Tannis" Brick said before exiting the bar.

Izuku rushed to keep up with them "I'm sorry, who?" Izuku asked and was met with confused stares from everyone, including the woman from behind the bar, who had now joined their little group.

"You're a funny one sugar, I haven't met a single person on Pandora who doesn't know who Roland is" Moxxi said before turning around and proceeding towards their destination.

"What's Pandora?"

Again confused stares all around "Mox, I genuinely dont think that he knows" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai that's completely absurd, how can someone not know what pandora is" the woman said.

Mordecai shook his head and kept walking "Roland will be able to explain it better than any of us can"

They traveled up a flight of steps before coming across a group of 6 people walking out of a building.

The first was a short, muscular man, wearing an orange shirt and black jeans, with his black hair spiked up in a mohawk, he had a bandage that went across the bridge of his nose, and he had a bead that honestly looked to defy physics.

The second was a tall, lean, bald, pale man, wearing a mask that looked a lot like the one that was on the side of Tina's head except there was a rectangular hole over his left eye, allowing him to see properly, he wore no shirt and baggy brown pants, he had what looked to be a large buzzsaw attached to his back.

The third person...the third person was tall and skinny, he was wearing a completely black wetsuit, and he was wearing a mask that kinda looked like the head of a xenomorph from aliens, there was a large red 0 on his left pectoral, and to make thing weirder for Izuku, he only had 3 fingers, not like they had been chopped off, like he had been born with only 3 fingers, he had a katana handle attached to his hip.

The fourth was a girl with her brown hair tied up in short pigtails, she was wearing pilot goggles with yellow tinted lenses, her eyes we're green and she had a bandage on her right cheek, she was wearing a simple tan shirt with a poorly drawn skull on the front, one of the sleeves was ripped and just sort of clung to her upper arm, over that she was wearing a grey, sleeveless zip-up jacket, she also wore a tan skirt with purple leggings and a pair of purple sneakers, she had a tool belt around her waist that carried a wrench and a hammer, the most noteworthy thing about her was that her left arm had bern replaced with a robotics one that looked slightly rusted. Izuku blushed heavily upon seeing her and he had no idea why.

The fifth was a man wearing a full on military outfit, he had a few bandages on the left side of his forehead, he looked like he had a crew cut as well.

And the last person was the most interesting to Izuku, besides the girl with the brown hair. She was a lean girl, she wasn't tall but she was by no means short either, she had short blue hair that didn't even reach her shoulders, and if Izuku was being honest, he didn't know what the hell she was wearing but he was certain of one thing, she was like him, tattoos and all.

"Vault Hunters, I'm glad you're ok" Moxxi said.

"Thank you, Moxxi" the man in the wetsuit said, he talked slowly and his voice was deep.

"Hey Mordecai, who's the guy with the dark green hair" the man in the military outfit said. Izuku jumped out of surprise.

"Him?" Mordecai said while pointing a thumb at him, the military man nodded "I'm not entirely sure, I do know one thing, the kid's a siren" Mordecai told the group in front of them.

The woman with blue hair's eyes widened "T-thats impossible. I was positive that only females could be sirens!" She yelled.

"Don't believe me, take a look for yourself" Mordecai scratched his head and stepped to the side allowing the group to fully see Izuku.

Izuku tensed up because so many eyes we're on him, inspecting him to see if what Mordecai had said was true.

"I call bullshit. Remember those Echoes we found in Southpaw Steam and Power, and how random bandits would just use a blue marker to draw tattoos on random chick's corpses to make it look like they had found a siren, that's probably what he did to himself" the short man said, Izuku noticed that he had a Spanish accent.

"Yes, that is the most logical scenario" the man in the wetsuit said. Izuku was about to move behind Torgue again when somebody bumped him from behind.

"Hey watch where you're going Asshole" a voice came from behind Izuku. Izuku turned around and saw a man of average height and average build standing there with a beer bottle in his hand, he was swaying slightly and was clearly drunk.

"I-i'm sorry" Izuku apologized while waving his hands from side to side to further convey his apology.

"No you're *hic* not" the man said before charging at Izuku and breaking the bottle that he was holding across his face, sending Izuku careening to the ground, a fresh cut across his left cheek.

The drunk man stood over Izuku and attempted to punch him in the face, but much to the man's surprise, and Izuku's if he was being completely honest, Izuku caught the punch mere inches from his face. Izuku's tattoos started to glow a blinding green and the man started to scream in pain and Izuku released his hand.

The man fell on his hand screaming in pain, Izuku got on his feet and took a look at the man's hand and it did not look good; His fingers were mangled to hell and the entirety of his hand looked to be purple due to all the bruises on it.

The man stood up and charged at Izuku again Izuku's tattoos were glowing again and he sidestepped out of the man's path, causing hin to run straight into a lightpole.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY" Izuku yelled before shoving the man...and sending him flying, resulting in a man sized hole in a nearby dumpster.

"Still don't believe me" Izuku heard Mordecai say smugly from behind him, before continuing to their destination.

"Damn, that was amazing dude" Izuku heard a girly voice say from behind him before he felt and arm go around his shoulder. He turned his head to see the brunette from earlier smiling at him.

"O-oh it was nothing, I didn't even mean to do that to him" Izuku said while blushing due to being in such close proximity with a girl.

The girl gave him a confused look "So, I dont mean to do half of the stuff that I do, doesn't mean that when i do them it's not awesome" she said with a grin, which made Izuku blush harder.

"Come on, we gotta go talk to Lilith" she said while removing her arm from his shoulder, Izuku followed her and they caught up with the rest of the group.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that this kid puts everything we knew about sirens into chaos, if one of the fundamental things we knew about them is false than who knows what else could be wrong!" the blue haired woman yelled.

"Geez Maya, just relax. He aint hurting anyone" The military man said "Salvador, Gaige back me up here"

"Who gives a fuck about science" Salvador deadpanned.

"I for one think that it's awesome" Gaige grinned, clearly having fun with irritating Maya.

"First of all, I will not 'just relax' Axton" Maya glared at Axton.

"Second of all, 'Who give a fuck about science' what's that even supposed to mean, science is the torch that lights up the dark cave, without science we'd all still be a bunch of stupid apes throwing rock at animals to kill them" She yelled at Salvador.

She then turned her attention to Gaige and Izuku "Third of all, we know nothing about this guy" she said while pointing at Izuku "For all we know he could be a Hyperion spy working for Jack"

"I doubt it sugar" Moxxi chimed in.

"And why's that?" Maya asked.

"Because he has no Idea what's even happening to him" She replied and then pointed at Izuku "Look at his eyes, his pupils are dilated and his breathing more rapid than it should be. He's scared, and I know for sure that he was zero idea what these powers that he has are"

Once again all eyes were on him, studying him and seeing if what Moxxi had said was true, and indeed it was.

"Ok maybe he is just a scared kid but if thats true, then we shouldn't be bringing him to Roland and the others, we should just leave him out of this" Maya said.

"Sugar, him being here makes him involved in this mess" Moxxi shook her head.

Izuku slightly raised his hand, as if asking for permission to speak "I-if I'm allowed to ask, what exactly should I not be involved in?"

Maya turned to him with an exasperated face "The war on Jack and his Hyperion army"

She looked like she was about to say more but Mordecai spoke before she could "We're here amigos" Amidst all the argue Izuku hasn't even realized that they were in a completely different location, he heard some people arguing in the room in front of them.

The room that they were in didn't consist of much two bunkbeds, a large safe, a table that held some food and flyers, and a simple yellow couch.

Their group entered the room ahead of them, with Brick and Izuku staying behind to set Angel down on the couch.

Izuku did his best to give her a supportive smile "Just stay here and rest, you look like you need it" he said before joining the rest of the group in the room infront of them.

"And who the hell is this?!" Izuku heard a red haired woman yell, while pointing at him. She was wearing a red shirt that stopped a little bit past her stomach and a brown coat that stopped halfway down her back.

Gaige was the one to speak up "Some kid that was phased into the same room that Mordecai, Tina, and the big guy were"

"The name's Brick, kid" Brick said indignantly.

"That doesn't matter right now!" another man yelled. This man was wearing a grey beret, a grey shirt, and grey camo pants. "Jack still has the vault key, the fast travel station is offline, hell all of Sanctuary is offline, and we have no idea where we are, and without us there nothing is stopping Jack from wakening the Warrior"

"No, he can't" Angel said from behind Izuku while propping herself against a wall for support "Eridium alone could never charge the key, he needed a catalyst, someone to fully charge the key. His catalyst was me"

Suddenly the screens around the room started to flicker to life, showing a news report.

The scene was a shopping mall in total chaos, people were screaming and running away from the center although a small group of people had gathered around a fountain in the center of the mall.

There were five people, four of them wearing yellow, one of the men wearing yellow was incredibly tall and looked more machine than man.

In the canter of them was a man of average height wearing a brown coat, he said something to the people around him and turned around, Izuku noticed that he was holding a shiny yellow pistol in his hand and that he looked like he had gotten plastic surgery. Everyone in the room scowled.

Once he got far enough from the fountain, Izuku's heart shattered. Lying in front of the fountain was a woman in her early 30's, she was tall, and had long dark green hair, and she had a hole in her head. Izuku's mother, the person who lifted him up and believed that he could be a hero, was Dead.


	3. Memories

Izuku fell to his knees, tears silenty pouring from his eyes. He didn't know what else to do, he couldn't even move, it was like every single muscle in his body had stopped functioning.

"Psychotic murdering bastard" the man in the grey hissed.

"She was always so careful, how could Jack have gotten to her" Moxxi whispered.

"How did you know her?" Brick asked.

"She was on Elpis the same time that we were. She helped us take down Jack and Zarpadone" the red haired woman said.

"Why wasn't she here helping us fight Jack for the second time?" Mordecai inquired.

"She was, but she eventually left, said something about a kid back on her homeplanet" Moxxi explained.

"Do we know where this child is?" Axton asked.

"Not a clue" the man in grey replied.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE GREEN HAIRED BOY" the masked man yelled, fidgeting like crazy.

Everyone turned to Izuku, who was still immobile, Brick walked up to him and started snapping his fingers in Izuku's face "Slab, Slaaaab, SLAB! Yeah he aint movin'"

"Just, get him on his feet" Mordecai told him.

Brick grabbed Izuku by his right arm and lifted him into the air...and Izuku stayed in the exact same position, as if he was kneeling on the floor "Whoa! Now thats freaky" Brick said before dropping Izuku.

"Brick! Dont just drop him like that!" Moxxi scolded him "Someone go get Zed"

"Got it" Axton said before he exited the room.

Axton returned with a man with black hair who was wearing a medical mask. "Can you figure out whats wrong with him Doc?" Gaige asked.

Zed shined a light in Izuku's eyes, and stood back up "Well his pupils dont react when I shine a light on them, and Axton told me that he couldn't move correct"

After getting confirmation from the people in the room, Zed pulled a syringe from his pocket "Now son, this might sting a bit"

Izuku's internally screamed for his body to move, to do something, but his body wouldn't respond, his vision and hearing faded out, he felt a sharp pain before everything went dark.

Everything was pitch black, the only source of light was the shining silver chains that bounded Izuku. Izuku could tell he was not alone though, he could feel the presence of two other people "Come out. I know you're there" Izuku yelled into the darkness.

Two figures emerged from the shadows, they radiated two different yet similar energys. They both had tattoos that traveled up their left side, and they looked like Izuku.

The first man was wearing a jacket just like Izuku's, he had dark red pants and boots, and he wore red gauntlets on his forearms, his head was completely shaven, revealing more tattoos on his head, the other things noticible about him were his piercing red eyes and his dark red beard.

The second man was also wearing a jacket just like Izuku's, he was wearing black pants and boots, and he wore purple gauntlets on his forearms, he had the same green eyes and messy green hair that Izuku had and he had a slight stubble.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked.

The bald man chuckled "Isn't it obvious, we're you Izuku"

The green haired man glared at the bald man, before turning to Izuku "That's not entirely true, we're you're future"

"What do you mean?" Izuku questioned, eyes glaring in anger and confusion.

"There are two different timelines currently, one where you become a hero, and the better one where you become a villain. These timelines are currently merged, but soon you will encounter the crossroads. Thats when you'll see us again" the red man explained.

"You either get what you want and become the villain, or you do what's right and become the hero, even though doing it makes you sick to your stomach" said the green haired man.

"You get to decide, not us" the bald man told him "We're just here to give you a little heads up"

They both turned around before smirking "We're also here to give you back what was taken from you" the bald man snapped his fingers, and clones of his classmates rose from the ground in front of him "You'll wake up when you get out of those chains"

Izuku's eyes widened as the men disappeared into the abyss and his classmates stalked closer to him.

Izuku struggled against the chains, trying to get away, but it was to late. Bakugo made the first move, firing an explosion at his chest, Izuku screamed in pain.

"Is he still not awake?" Lilith asked, lazing on the couch and staring at the bed that Izuku's unconscious body was laying on.

"Nope" Roland responded "He's been out cold for two days now, what the hell did Zed inject him with"

"Beats me, cant we just punch him awake" Salvador suggested.

"We will not be punching him awake Salvador" Moxxi glared at him. Izuku made a grunt of pain and caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Is he up?" Mordecai asked.

Maya walked over to him and checked, before shaking her head "He's still unconscious"

Axton wrinkled his nose "Does anyone else smell burning flesh?" he asked.

Gaige gagged and Angel covered her nose with her hand. Everyone turned to Izuku, who was the source of the smell, since Maya was closest to him, she was the one to open up his Jacket, and she was also the first one to throw up at the sight.

Izuku's chest was charred and bubbly, covered in burns and bruises. Kreig and Salvador were the only ones that didn't at least flinch.

"Someone go get Zed!" Moxxi commanded. Axton rushed off to go get the doctor.

Izuku was suffering, with each kick, punch, and explosion all of his painful memories were returning.

However by some kind of miracle, Izuku's struggling finally managed to break one of the chains and everything went white.

When Izuku's vision returned he was in a hospital, a very advanced one, he was standing there stunned, when a woman in a nurses outfit, hurriedly walked right through him.

Izuku was rightfully freaked, and started pating down his body to make sure he was not some kind of ghost, when two more people walked right through his body.

Izuku was still busy having a mental breakdown when he heard a woman scream, his hero instincts kicked in and he rushed towards the source of the scream. Eventually he came across a door, he tried the handle but his hand swiped right through it, he tried to walk through the door, which he succeeded in.

The room was full of doctors and there was one woman in a hospital gown, her hair was disheveled and she was panting heavily, she held a scalpel in one hand while a bady,swaddled in a blanket floated behind her "Touch him and I'll kill you" she said.

One of the doctors stepped up "You know the law Ms. Midoriya. All Sirens are to be terminated at birth, no exceptions"

Izuku's eyes widened realizing that this was his mother and him as a baby "I don't give a damn about the law, you touch my baby boy, I will kill you" She yelled at the doctors.

Suddenly, his mother raised her free hand and shoved it forward. All the doctors were blasted against the wall, and Inko rushed right though them all and out of the door. Everything went white again.

* * *

"3rd degree burns, severe bruising, 4 broken ribs, and several cuts, both deep and shallow. What the hell happened to this kid?" Zed asked.

Everyone in the room shrugged "Axton started to smell burning flesh, and it was coming from Izuku, Maya opened his jacket to see why he smelled like that and well, that's how we found him" Angel explained.

Zed scratched his chin "Strange indeed, but you've got nothin' to worry about, his wounds are already healing, he should be better in a day or two"

"Im sorry, what? You dont just recover from wounds like that in two days, it takes time, alot of it" Maya argued.

"Look Maya, I dont care if you believe it or not, im just telling you what's happening" Zed said before exiting the room.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes to find that he was back in the black room, his classmates were back in their original position and they started move closer to him.

Determined not to be attacked again, Izuku used his free hand to start punching the chain restraining his other arm, his tattoos glowed and Izuku roared before punching one last time and the chain shattered, and everything around him went white.

* * *

When the light died down, Izuku found himself in some kind of swamp, right outside of a hut of some kind. Izuku heard voices coming from inside of the hut, so he entered.

Inside the hut were three people, the first was Inko, chewing on her nails and looking very worried. The second was a four year old Izuku, who was passed out. The third was a short man wearing a grass skirt, and a Tiki mask over his face, he was flipping through an old looking book of some kind, before setting it down on a pedestal and turned towards Inko "Ma'am, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this, we will not remember anything about being a Siren, and his abilities wont be gone, just dulled" The man told her.

Inko nodded before speaking "I don't care what happens to his memories, as long as he's safe"

The man held up one finger before speaking again "I will help you with your situation. However, know this, in 12 years exactly, the spell will be worn out, he will receive his powers and his memories back. Are you still ok to go through with this?"

Inko seemed hesitant, closing her eyes to think for a few seconds, before opening them and giving the man her answer "Yes, I will be ready to explain everything to him by then. Just do it"

The man nodded, walked towards a corner of the room, and grabbed a wooden stick that held a purple crystal. He stalked back over to Izuku and stood behind the side of the table where Izuku's head layed.

The man began to chant something incoherent, Izuku's body lifted off of the table and his tattoos glowed bright green, eventually fading to white the longer the man chanted. The man chanted louder and louder, eventually yelling, before slamming the staff on the ground, and Izuku was blinded by a white light, the last thing he saw was his 4 year old self, tattoo free.

* * *

"Well this boy certainly is interested" Dr. Patricia Tannis remarked.

"We dont need your opinion on him Tannis we just need you to tell us what his powers are" Lilith said.

"Right, of course. After performing extensive tests on him I have learned what his power is and I have dubbed it Phase Enhance, now your miniscule brains are probably not able to comprehend what that means so I shall explain" Tannis said

"Get to the point Tannis" Mordecai told her

"What Phase Enhance does is enhance every aspect of his body, his strength, his speed, all of his senses, his mental capacity, his nervous system, his general sense of awareness as well, even his natural healing factor, he also has an ability that allows him to heal other people, just by touching them" Tannis explained.

Angel looked up "So that would explain why I'm alive, I'm alive because of him"

"I would believe so" Tannis told her. Angel looked at Izuku and softly smiled before noticing the faint green glow that his tattoos were giving off, which made her smile more.

Tannis began to walk out of the room, before Roland stopped her "Wait Tannis, you got anything on his name"

Tannis looked at Roland quizzically "His full name is Izuku Dante Midoriya, but I don't see why that would be important" she said before exiting the room, leaving behind a stunned Moxxi, Lilith, and Roland.

* * *

Izuku had returned to the black room, tattoos glowing bright and filled with a new resolve, he stood up only bound by four chains now, two on his legs and two on his chest. Izuku scowled at his classmates and yanked the chain on his right leg, causing cracks to form in it, his lips curled into a smirk, and Bakugo started to charge at him.

Izuku yanked at his leg chain one last time and freed his right leg, kicking Bakugo in the face and sending him flying backwards, before his vision faded to white.

* * *

The white around Izuku faded and he appeared in a house, infront of him was his mother, crouched down infornt of a 13 year old him, she was wearing what looked to be a green ninja garb, her hair was much shorter than Izuku had ever seen it, only going down a little bit past her shoulders and she had two daggers attached to her hip, and she was wearing the same gauntlets that the two clones of himself he saw earlier were wearing.

"Now, I'm gonna be gone for a while, and I cant say when I'll be back, but I will be back, so be good for Grandma and Grandpa, Ok" Inko said to him, the five year old Izuku nodded but kept his head facing down.

Inko smiled and stood up and looked at the two older people in front of her, they gave her a worried look, Inko smiled at them and mouthed the words 'It's gonna be fine' before exiting out of the house, and everything became black again.

* * *

"So, this is the kid of the woman who was on Elpis with you" Mordecai said to the Moxxi, Lilith, and Roland.

"Apparently so" Roland said back.

"So that's why he locked up a few days ago, Jack killed his mother" Moxxi whispered.

"Why are they sad again?" Salvador whispered to Brick.

Brick shrugged "Beats me" he whispered back.

Lilith glared at them, having heard their conversation, and they both immediately shut up.

* * *

Izuku found himself back in the black room and shattered the chain on his other leg easily and before anybody else could move.

* * *

Izuku appeared infront of the house from the last memory, everything serene and calm, until a bright yellow, fighter jet-like ship landed down in the middle of the street.

Izuku's younger self and the two old couple from the last memory ran out from the house, the top of the ship popped open and Inko shot up from her seat, reaching out towards the group of three, when three missles shot into the house.

Izuku was blasted forward and into Inko's outstretched arms, while the old couple was launched into a nearby house splattering against the wall, painting it red with their blood and organs.

Inko's eyes filled with tears, but she closed the ship's hatch nonetheless, and took off flying into the night sky.

* * *

Izuku found himself in the black yet again, for some reason very pissed off.

He grabbed both of the chains on his chest and yanked them off in one swift clean motion.

* * *

When he could see again, Izuku realized that he was on Dagobah municipal beach, standing in front of two strange pod looking things, without warning the door to one of them blasted open and Inko stepped out of it coughing like crazy.

"Hey, are you ok down there" a voice yelled from behind him, and Izuku turned around to see Mitsuki Bakugo running towards his mother.

Mitsuki helped his mother stand up properly "Thank you, I'm fine" his mother said

Mitsuki eyed the pods in front of her with uncontrollable curiosity "What the well are these?" she asked.

Inko chuckled, which devolved into another coughing fit "If I told you, you'd think im crazy"

Mitsuki smiled "Honey, my kid can shoot explosions from his palms, I don't think much can surprise me anymore"

So, Inko explained everything, from Izuku's birth to them fleeing their home planet, which Izuku learned was called Eden 5, and at the end of it all, Mitsuki was sitting there with a dazed expression.

"I take it that your kid is in that other pod" Mitsuki said, Inko nodded "You don't want him to remember any of this, do you?"

Inko laughed "How did you know?"

"Call it a mother's intuition" Mitsuki replied, she stood up and helped Inko to her feet "Grab your kid and follow me, I know a woman who has the ability to alter memories, we'll makr him think that he lives on earth, he'll think that he's just a normal human boy" She said, and everything faded to white.

* * *

Scooter charged into the room where the crimson raiders were standing about and discussing what's next for the fate of sanctuary. "ROLAND, THERE'S A BUNCH OF WEIRDLY DRESSED PEOPLE AT THE EDGE OF TOWN, TORGUE, AND ELLIE ARE STALLIN' EM BUT I DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GONNA LAST" he yelled.

"Scooter calm down, what are you talking about?" Roland asked.

"Well me, Torgue, and Ellie were talkin' and then these four people showed up and started askin' us all these questions, I mean, I think they were questions, they were all speaking Japanese, they were wearing these strange metal cat ear looking things" Scooter panted out before grabbing his side "God I wanna die"

Roland gave an exasperated sigh before taking a grey assault rifle from a table, unaware of the green haired figure that was rising from the bed behind him "Everybody follow me, were in uncharted territory, these people seem to be unarmed but they could still be dangerous"

"Please dont" Izuku spoke up while ripping the bandages off of his torso, and zipping up his vest "Charging head first into a fight with no knowledge of your enemy is a surefire way to get yourselves killed"

"So what do you suggest we do, let them breach Sanctuary?" Lilith asked rhetorically.

"N-no, let me help you, I know all about these people, I can help you handle them properly. That is, if you'll have me" Izuku explained, outstretching his hand to the grey clad leader of the group.

Roland smiled and grabbed his hand "We'd be happy to have you"


	4. Crimson Raiders vs The Pussycats

Izuku and the Crimson Raiders all stood around a table while they waited for one of them to come up with a plan.

"Alright, we definitely dont want to engage in a conflict with these people. They could easily wipe the floor with us of we approach them with nothing but raw strength and a plucky attitude"

"Dude, dont call us plucky, half of us dont even know what it means" Axton said.

"What do you mean we cant just approach with raw strength, always works for me" Brick argued, Salvador silently nodded.

"W-well maybe if it was someone like Eraserhead or Ectoplasm we could just charge our way through, but I doubt they'd send either of them to come investigate this" Izuku paniked, thinking that he had upset Brick.

"Enough, all of you" Lilith chided.

"Look, let's just head down there and sort everything out" Roland said. The nodded before following him out of the Crimson Raider HQ.

"So, Izuku, mind telling us where exactly we are?" Maya interrogated.

"We're in a forest in northern Japan on a planet called Earth" He responded.

"And how long have you lived on Earth?" Lilith asked.

"W-well, up untill a few hours ago, I-I thought it was all my life, but in actuality it was only about three years" Izuku replied.

That got him a few bewildered looks before Mordecai spoke up "Now how the hell did that happen?"

"Do you want the short or long answer?" Izuku asked back.

"GREAT, YOU'RE HERE!" a familiar voice yelled before Izuku could get his answer, Torgue walked over to them "These people are being really annoying and they wont leave, Now I dont entirety understand Japanese, which is the language that they're speaking, although I did understand a few words, the most important one being 'Private Property'"

Izuku nodded "Scooter, Torgue and-" he pointed at a overweight brown haired woman wearing a orange shirt and blue overalls that held a plethora of tools "Ellie, was it? Get inside the garage, I'll do the talking"

"Wait, why are you, doing the talking?" Zero asked.

"Anybody else here speak Japanese?" Izuku asked subtly hoping that one of them would answer yes.

Nobody answered.

Izuku turned towards the 4 heroes, realizing that it was the hero team: The Pussycats, a plan started to form in his mind "Hello" he said, making sure to keep a safe distance from them "Mind telling me and the people behind me what you're doing here?"

Mandalay was the one to step up and answer his question "We have come to remove you from the premises, this is private property and if you don't leave we will have place you under arrest"

Izuku nodded "I understand, but there's a lot of people in this city, and we cant exactly move them all. any chance you guys could just forget you saw anything, I swear that you'll never know we're here"

"How the hell did you even build this city without our knowledge?" Tiger asked.

Izuku stared at the people behind him for a few seconds before turning back to the Pussycats "Y'know, I want to answer that question, I really do, but I don't think I can"

The Pussycats blinked in confusion "Alright we're gonna have to call in back up, stay where you are, if you move we will be forced to sedate you" Mandalay said sternly, she tapped a finger to her temple, Izuku assumed that she was using her quirk, and started talking.

Izuku turned around to the group behind him "Sooo, um, they're calling the police"

"So what you're saying is, you royally fucked up" Lilith deadpanned.

"I-i'm sorry, I really tried but they weren't budging, we may have to get into a physical altercation with them, which is the exact opposite of what I wanted... Alright we split up into teams and take on each one of them, isolate them, and pound them into the ground" Izuku said, glaring at the Pussycats, who were also glaring at him.

"Alright the one in the red outfit, Mandalay, her quirk is telepathy, she gets in your head and jumbles around your thoughts untill you're practically crippled with a headache. Zero, Krieg, you two are gonna be the ones to take her on" Izuku commanded.

"Why us?" Zero asked.

"Well out of everyone, you seem to have the clearest mind and Krieg... Krieg is um... Krieg is" Izuku stumbled over his words trying his best not to insult the masked man infront of him.

"Say no more" Roland stopped him.

"Thank you" he said.

"The woman in yellow, Rag-Doll, her quirk is search, she can pinpoint your weaknesses, both physical and Mental, we need the most stable fighters to take her out. If you any kind of an Achilles heel, stay out of her way" Izuku explained.

"That would be me and Blood" Mordecai said and Bloodwing squawked.

"Me as well" Lilith said.

"And me" Maya chimed in.

"Alright, the guy in orange, Tiger, his quirk is Pillabody, he can take the full force of two 18-wheelers head on and walk off without so much as a scratch, he absorbs anything that hits him, but after a while he will absorb less and less damage, we need the heavy hitters, and we need them to keep it up untill he's out cold. That would be Me, Brick, and Salvador" Izuku explained

"Im fine with it" Brick said

"PATEEMOS CULOS, AMIGOS" Salvador yelled in Spanish

"Please calm down" Izuku told him, Salvador frowned but complied.

"Alright everybody else, you guys get to handle Pixie-Bob, her quirk is Earth-Flow, she can manipulate the dirt beneath our feet, any construct that you can think of she can make, but they're incredibly fragile, one hit and they fall apart completely, when you're done with your designated person help whichever team looks the most overwhelmed. Everyone understand their roles?" Izuku asked.

Everyone in the group nodded their heads "Alright, now" Izuku turned to Lilith, Angel, and Maya "Can you please tell me how to use my powers?"

Izuku's three fellow sirens stared at him in bewilderment "You dont know how to activate your powers?" Angel questioned.

"Everytime I've had to use them has been purly situational, and even then I really didn't have much control over it" Izuku put a hand on the back of his neck

"Think of it like a water reservoir, the amount of water that is getting out at a time determines the force of your attack" Lilith explained

Alright, before we do anythi-" and before Izuku could finish his sentence, his voice was drowned out by another.

"LET'S RIP 'EM UUUUUUPPP" Brick shouted into the wind as he and Salvador charged Tiger.

"Shit" Izuku cursed under his breath as he too joined Brick and Salvador in attacking Tiger.

Izuku's tattoos began to glow, Brick started to omit a red aura, and Salvador donned a pair of brass knuckles that read 'HURT'.

Brick landed the first hit, and due to the surprise attack Tiger wasnt able to activate his quirk in time, and was on the receiving end of one of the most devastating blows that Izuku had ever witnessed, Tiger was sent flying a couple feet back.

Izuku noticed in his peripheral vision that the other Crimson Raiders had joined the fray, and were each attacking their own designated pussycat, but that wasn't Izuku's focus, Tiger was.

The cat themes hero had gotten to his feet and cracked his knuckles "That's how you punk's want to do this, huh?" he said as he got into a fighting stance "COME AT ME THEN YOU COWARDS!"

Izuku was taken back by his yelling but pursued him nonetheless, jumping up and delivering a swift right hook, which did very little but still, he punched a fucking Pro-Hero with no remorse.

"Keep it up Amigos" Salvador shouted to his companions. Their fight raged on each side landing their fair share of blows, but eventually Tiger was worn out and knocked down to his knees.

Salvador walked over to Tiger and grabbed his head "Nos vemos en el infierno" he said before delivering a grusome knee to the face.

"Holy shit we did it" Izuku whispered, a trail of blood was leaking out of his mouth, his arms were covered in bruises, and he had a very large black eye forming, but he looked happy.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Izuku watched Krieg raise his weapon above Mandalay's head "MORE BLOOD. MORE BLOOD. MOOORE BLOOOOOD!" he chanted, and swung the axe down.

Time seemed to move slower, neon green butterfly wings sprouted from his back, and in a second he was standing above Mandalay, taking the attack that was meant for her.

Izuku screamed in pain as the spinning saw blade that was attached to the end of Krieg's axe, sliced into his arm.

"STOP YOU IDIOT!" a distressed female voice yelled, before Krieg was sent flying back by an explosive clap, taking his weird saw-axe thingy with him.

"Izuku, are you OK?" a voice asked, she was clearly upset, he turned his head to see a very upset Gaige standing over him.

"You, you saved me" Mandalay whispered in shock.

Izuku chuckled "Of course I did" Izuku said as he coughed up some blood "You're a Pro-Hero, cant have you dying on my watch" and with that, he passed out due to blood loss.


	5. A Visit to the Bakugous'

**Alright for this chapter, but just for a part of it, we're gonna have a change of scenery from Izuku, the Crimson Raiders, and Sanctuary; to Jack, Hyperion, and Helios.**

Even though he was in the middle of an important meeting, Handsome Jack chuckled to himself once more, even though it had already been three days since he killed her, he took immense pleasure in the fact that one of the 'filthy bandits' who betrayed him was dead. Now all he needed to do was destroy Sanctuary and the Crimson Raiders, and nothing would stop Hyperion from expanding to all corners of the universe.

The only problem was that Helios was now sunken in an ocean, which meant all spacecrafts and aircrafts, had to be converted into, submarines or boats. Jack and his engineers would also have to find a way to make the moonshot cannon fire underwater, and make it fire with enough force to plow through about 16 fathoms but also restrain the force so that what ever was being shot from the cannon wouldn't just end up in space, which would be difficult but manageable.

"Um, sir" one of the leading scientists from Recreation and Development spoke up, Anthony Jamison if he remembered correctly "There is a slight problem regarding the Angel."

Jack stopped his inner monologue and slowly turned to face Anthony "And what is this problem?" Jack inquired in a cold, deadly whisper.

"A-after getting our s-servers back online, the first thing we did was check to make sure that she was still in her room and..." Anthony paused for a moment to collect himself.

"Angel is gone from the control core. Without the eridium injectors that kept her alive... we have to assume that at this point, she's dead"

Jack stared at the man with murderous intent, 'Blasphemy' Jack said to himself 'How dare he insinuate that my Angel is dead'

The doors to Jack's office opened and he smirked to himself as he saw who walked in.

"I'm gonna give you ten seconds to run Mr. Jamison" Jack said, a twisted smile spreading across his face.

Anthony rose from his chair and was about to run, when he came face to barrel with a revolver.

"But I'll only give you two" the woman holding the revolver said, before pulling the trigger and blasting Anthony's face off.

The woman who pulled the trigger was none other than the sheriff of Lynchwood herself: Nisha.

"Thanks for showing up darling" Jack said in a devilish voice, the corpse of Anthony still twitching on the floor.

* * *

Izuku peeled open his eyes to find himself on some sort of hospital bed, with everything wall around him covered in dried blood.

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, noticing that his entire forearm was covered in bandages.

"So, you're finally awake" an elderly feminine voice said from behind him "This room is a hell scape of medical violations".

Izuku turned around so fast he swore he had whiplash.

An old short woman, wearing a labcoat, with her hair tied up in a bun, and carrying a cane shaped like a hypodermic needle, Izuku recognized her to be The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl, which caused him to internally fanboy.

"I already have a feeling that this is gonna be a regular occurrence, so in advance" she raised her cane and smacked him in his left knee, causing him to fall to his right, raised her cane again, and smacked him in the head.

"You're one lucky kid though, if you didn't have those fancy healing powers you definitely would've lost that arm of yours" she explained.

"That's all well and good, but why are you here?" Izuku questioned, he doubted that such a busy hero would have time to come do a check up on him.

She sent him a glare that plainly said; 'One more word and you'll get the business end of my cane again'

"Well after you stupidly took a buzzsaw to the arm and passed out from blood loss, Mandalay contacted the first person who came to mind, which fortunately for your decrepit-self that was the principal of U.A: Nezu. He contacted me and then some red-haired woman named Lilith teleported me here" she told him in an angry voice.

"Oh" was all Izuku could respond with before he thought of another question "Where is everybody else?"

Recovery Girl looked at him skeptically before asking him a question as well "Do you mean 'The Crimson Raiders' or the U.A. staff members?"

Before Recovery Girl had time to process what happened, Izuku was out of the room and already inside the room where he had awoken from his comatose state mere hours before this.

Thankfully he was able to calm himself down enough so that he could enter the room in front of him without seeming like an idiot.

When he entered the base all eyes turned to him, and he slightly blushed due to all the attention.

"Ah you're finally awake...again" Roland joked.

"Do you have some kind of an addiction to being knocked out?" Brick asked sarcastically.

"N-no I don't" Izuku answered.

"Aw man, he's back to being all awkward and stuttery" Gaige pouted like a kindergartner.

"S-sorry about that, I get like that when I start to over-analyze a combat scenario, I'll try to keep it in check" Izuku explained.

"No, if anything we're gonna need you to be like that more often" Lilith chuckled.

"Can we please get back on topic?" pleaded a tired voice from the other side of the table, the voice coming from none other than the Underground hero: Erasurehead.

Izuku craned his neck to see three people, well technically two people and one small rodent-like creature, sitting on the other side of the table.

Roland and the rest of the raiders gave him a confused look "Oh right you guys don't speak Japanese, he's asked us if we could return to what you were doing before I arrived" Izuku explained.

"Ah, of course we can" Roland responded before continuing their conversation with the principal of U.A. high.

"So, do you agree to leave us alone?" Mordecai questioned the rodent creature.

Nezu cackled "On the contrary, I think we shall be seeing each other quite often in the near future"

"What's the supposed to mean?" Brick asked, anger lacing his voice.

"Well, I'm assuming that this one wants to be a hero" Nezu elaborated gesturing to Izuku, who had been standing quietly in the corner with his hands to his sides.

Izuku nodded, blushing as the spotlight was cast onto him, "Ever since I was a kid, it was all I wanted to be."

"Back to the main topic" Nezu smirked "I'm going to jump straight to the point, I'm going to ask you to help with training the next group of heroes next year"

Roland took a deep inhale from his nose and spoke "...What?"

"You want them to teach at U.A.?" Izuku interjected "They don't even know any Japanese, you don't seriously expect them to be able to properly teach there do you"

"I've created a contingency for that" Nezu said simply. "Anything you need, just ask, I only have one deal-breaker, no law-breaking"

Nezu got up from his seat, with the two pros following suit "Take some time, think it over" he said before exiting the room, and then the building.

"Welp, that was a load of shit" Axton said after a minute of awkward silence, earning a snort from Gaige.

Izuku laughed with them for the better part of an hour, until.

"I need to go into town" Izuku said suddenly, startling everyone in the room with his sudden outburst.

"Sure just ask Scooter for a car" Lilith responded.

Izuku blushed "I don't exactly know how to drive a car"

"Aren't you like, 18?" Moxxi deadpanned.

"17 actually, 18 in July" Izuku stuttered out an answer.

"My son can drive you there, just give him directions and that's where he'll go" Moxxi told him whilst leading him out of the building.

"So where is it that you need to go sugar?" Moxxi asked him on their journey to Scooters' garage.

"I need to go visit an old friend, so to speak" Izuku answered as they descended down a flight of stairs.

"Would this happen to have anything to do with these newfound memories that you were telling us about yesterday?" Moxxi asked rhetorically.

Izuku paused for a few seconds"Yes, it does"

"Hmph, Scooter; active the Catch-A-Ride and take Izuku into the city!" Moxxi yelled into the workshop. Izuku noticed that she slipped into a southern accent before she quickly corrected her voice. "I'll see you when you finish whatever it is that you have to do."

Something tingled in the back of Izuku's brain, and his instincts told him to jump forward, which resulted in him dodging the truck that came barreling out of the garage.

"SCOOTER!!!! Ya almost ran him over, be careful you idiot" Ellie scolded from the garage.

"Aw hell man, you good?" Scooter asked as he poked his head out of the driver's side door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Izuku answered, dusting himself off as he climbed into the bed of the truck, and Scooter speed off into the wilderness

* * *

Being stuck in traffic was the worst way to deal with the butterflies in his stomach, Izuku could tell that Scooter was getting antsy as well.

Izuku noticed Scooter's eye twitch for the 11th time in the last minute, and the constant mumbling of 'don't ever get traffic on Pandora' was not making the uneasy feeling in Izuku's stomach any better.

"Hey amigo" Scooter suddenly said after being caught in their third traffic jam "I have to say, I heard about what happened to your Ma, you're taking it surprisingly well"

Tears brimmed Izuku's eyes and he choked on his spit and looked down in shame "I just haven't had the chance to process it at all, its been one thing after the other, but now that nothing is happening, it's starting to finally sink in"

"Aw hell man, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm sorry" Scooter frantically tried to apologize to the young boy.

Izuku gave a weak smile at the southern mechanic "Don't be, in fact, it's better for me to grieve while I have the chance" Izuku looked back down and clenched his left hand into a fist "Because once I get into U.A. I'm not gonna allow myself anytime for sadness" he finished in a whisper.

The truck stopped in front of their destination, and Izuku vaulted out of the truck bed "Stay here Scooter, I'll be out directly"

Izuku pounded his fist on the door of the Bakugou residence, getting a quick answer in the form of a spiky brown-haired man with glasses pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm glad to see you too uncle Masaru" Izuku said as he returned the hug./p

"Me and Mitsuki were so worried about you, we thought that you had..." Masaru trailed off, not wanting to finish his morbid sentence.

Izuku's eye twitched at the name of his aunt "Can I come in, uncle?"

"Of course, come on in" Izuku noticed his uncle was staring at his tattoos with an emotion that resembled guilt.

pWhen Izuku entered the house, he was immediately glomped from the right. He turned to see his attacker and realized that it was just the person he came to the house to find.

"Izuku, it's so good to finally see you, we were so-" Mitsuki was stopped before she could finish.

"Stop, I know everything so you can quit pretending" Izuku shoved Mitsuki off of his side. "What happened on the day that mom was killed?"

"Wh-why would we know anything that happened on that day?" Mitsuki asked, trying her best to sound innocent but Izuku knew that she was lying through her teeth.

"Well she had to have known that my powers would return that day, and she had to have been prepared to explain everything to me. And who better to ask for help than the woman who helped cover up my memories" Izuku explained "So, I'll ask again, what happened that day?"

"Ok, she had asked us to meet her in the mall when that man attacked, all three of us ran, then this huge cyborg thing blocked our path, Inko did her best to destroy it but..." tears seared Izuku's eyes as he realized where the story was going "She used her telekinesis to lift us up and throw us over the cyborg and out of the mall, we didn't see her walk out"

The tears were pouring down full force now, he couldn't breathe, he could barely even think anymore. Izuku turned away from the Bakugou family and, in a moment of grief, accidentally activated his powers and ripped the front door off of it's hinges.

Izuku stared at the door in his hands and hiccuped out an apology, before charging outside and scrambling into the bed of the truck "Drive" He commanded before Scooter had a chance to question what was happening.

Scooter hesitated for a second before speeding off towards Sanctuary, leaving the home of Izuku's aunt and uncle in a cloud of exhaust and dust.

**HAPPY 2020 GUYS AND GALS, Just as a heads up expect a new chapter for all other fics before the 8th, after that production is going to severely slow because I'll be back in school, but I'll try my damnedest to pump them out as fast as I can. That's it for now, peace.**


	6. Roommates and Revelations

The sound of a roaring engine wailed all throughout the woods as Scooter's car crashed through the trees in the dead of night.

Scooter pulled into his garage and Izuku jumped out of the car and flew up the metal stairs and into the center of Sanctuary.

He wasn't looking where he was going, which caused him to slam into the broad chest of Roland.

"Ah, there you are, soldier" The gray clad man pulled Izuku to his feet.

"Thank you. What did you need me for?" Izuku asked the older male as he dusted himself off.

"I just wanted to show you where you'll be living now." Roland lead Izuku to a group of three gray two story houses.

Roland pointed at the closest of the three houses "That's where you'll be staying along with Gaige, Axton, and Angel. Maya, Salvador, Zero, and Kreig will be living in the house farthest from us. And Lilith, Mordecai, Brick, Tina, and I will be in the middle house"

"Speaking of Tina, where has she been this whole time? I haven't seen her since ...since I got here" Izuku had to stop himself from saying anything that might turn him into a blubbering mess.

"She's been around helping out local businesses and getting promptly kicked out for explosion related incidents." Roland chuckled, Izuku gave a half-hearted laugh as he took a step into his new home.

All sense of joviality left Roland's face "Tomorrow, if you're up for it that is. I'd like you to go to your old home, maybe your mother left some kind of message for you in case anything happened before she could tell you everything. If you'd like, you can bring your housemates along with you as well."

Tears threatened to break their way through Izuku's face as he cast his eyes to the ground "Yes sir." Izuku murmured.

Roland placed his gloved hand on Izuku's shoulder, giving it a sympathetic pat "I'm sorry about Inko soldier." and with that he was gone.

Izuku walked into the kitchen of his house, downtrodden and upset, hoping to just get something to eat and go to bed. However, his new roommates had other plans.

"Hey, there he is!" Gaige yelled as the green haired boy as he stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Izuku asked, watching Axton take four white plates from one of the cabinets.

"It's an old Dahl soldier superstition." Axton explained as he handed Gaige and Angel a plate "Whenever a new person joins the ranks, everybody in the squadron must shatter a plate against the ground, otherwise the new guy will be killed in the middle of the night." Axton held a plate out to Izuku.

"W-W-WHAT!?!" Izuku screamed.

"Relax dude, it's not like these things ever actually happen, it's just a superstition." Gaige casually reassured the male Siren.

Axton's face turned grave and fearful "That's what you think." he whispered dreadfully.

The group stared at Axton as he went dead silent and gazed at the countertop with dead eyes "Anyways!" Axton yelled as he raised his plate above his head "ZÍTO!" Axton slammed the plate against the tile.

"ANARCHY!!" Gaige shouted along with the brown haired military man, as she also violently threw her plate against the ground.

"Come on, what are you guys waiting for?" Axton excitedly asked.

Angel shakily held onto her plate like her life depended on it "Jack...always told me that I shouldn't make a mess, that I shouldn't make too much noise either." She tightened her grip on the plate as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Well" Gaige slung her arm over the black haired Siren. "He's not here right now, and even if he was, he'd have to go through your new roomies to get to you." she winked.

Angel looked to Izuku, looking for some kind of a go-ahead, he gave her a soft, reassuring smile and a small nod.

Angel shut her eyes tight and left the plate fall from her hand, hearing it break into a million pieces against the floor, a slight grin painting her face.

Izuku was the last one to throw his plate to the ground and Gaige and Axton cheered "So what are we gonna do about the broken plates?" Izuku asked

"That's future me's problem." Axton yelled as he left the room to go to bed.

* * *

Izuku groggily sat up in his bed and rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes. He pulled on his vest and replaced his pajama pants with a pair of jeans.

Izuku stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, seeing a very tired looking Axton sweeping up the broken pieces of china from the ground and an angry Gaige as she glared daggers at him with her left foot wrapped in a slightly bloody bandage.

"Hey Izuku." Gaige waved while still staring intently at the back of Axton's head "Are you ready to head out?"

"Alright, I cleaned up my mess. Can I go back to bed now?" Axton groaned.

"No, you're coming with us." Gaige told him.

"Ugh, but I'm tired." Axton griped.

"Too bad, Izuku we'll meet you at Scooter's." Gaige got up and dragged a grumbling Axton out of the house.

Izuku quickly made and inhaled his food, not wanting to keep anyone waiting for too long. He ran down to the garage, hopping on one foot trying to put his shoe on.

Izuku jumped from the second level of the garage and landed in the bed of the truck, next to Angel.

* * *

"This place really is much different from Pandora." Gaige commented as she hopped out of the truck.

"Yeah. No skags, no rakks, no bandits, it's something else." Angel commented as she gently hoisted herself down to the ground.

Izuku rattled the doorknob to his home on the first floor of the apartment complex, finding that it had been left unlocked, he pushed the door open slowly.

The house was dark, dusty, and deathly quiet. Gone were the sounds of his mother's angelic voice humming as she cooked, gone were the sounds of his mother telling him forged stories of his childhood.

Izuku let a few silent tears drop from his eyes as he continued his way through the house.

Izuku finally wandered into the living room, the same two bookshelves flanking the same flat screen TV.

Izuku reached out towards the shelf and pulled on a random book, getting a metallic clunk in response. The bookshelf to his left swung open, almost trapping Axton in the hallway if he didn't jump out of the way at the last second.

Izuku peered into the dark concrete hallway, hearing the small patter of mechanical feet.

"What the heck is that noise?" Angel timidly asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound like it's human." Gaige answered and Izuku slowly backed away from the secret passage.

The tiny thumping sounds got closer and closer until it was clear that whatever was making the noise was very close.

"...Is that a gun with legs?" Gaige asked.

The thing that had been making the noise had been a small SMG that had two skinny mechanical legs sprouting from it's underside.

"Looks pretty harmless." Angel commented, unfortunately she had jinxed them all.

The gun let out a war cry and charged towards them, Izuku grabbed Angel and dived behind the couch and Axton did the same with Gaige, they all heard a small and turned to see that the gun had disappeared and left a scorch mark in its place.

"Everybody gangster until the gun start walking." Axton whispered.

Izuku pulled out his phone and turned on it's flashlight as he ventured into the concrete hallway with his roommates following right behind him.

All four party members were aware that they seemed to be descending into the ground, the concrete soon turned into metal and a fluorescent light shined at the end of the hallway.

They arrived in a completely white room, littered with training dummies and different types of swords and knives.

"Cool, sharp things." Gaige had sparkles in her eyes as she darted all around the room examining the weapons.

"Did you know about this Izuku?" Angel asked.

"Not at all." Izuku answered as he leaned against a wall.

Suddenly the wall began to shift, causing Izuku to fall flat on his back. The wall had split apart to reveal a silver mannequin wearing the same geisha outfit that Izuku had seen Inko wearing in his memories.

"Oh. My. God." Axton said "Your mother was part of the D.A.S."

"The what?" Gaige asked.

"The Dahl Assassination Squad" Axton answered "Back before the fall of Atlas, they had went to war with Dahl. We had planned to ambush them on Eden-4 but we were quickly dispatched by a group of assassins. Dahl was so angry over the loss, that they made their own group of assassins to go toe-to-toe with them."

Izuku stared at the outfit and unconsciously reached out and grabbed two daggers from the hips of the outfit. They were black in color, with a few green accents down the middle of the blades, and gray handles.

"Hey, there's an echo log here" Angel said as she grabbed the tape recorder-like device off of a hook "Do you want me to play it?"

Izuku gave a curt nod and Angel pressed the orange button to play the recording.

_"Izuku."_ The green haired Siren almost burst into tears after hearing his mother's voice again _"If you're hearing this it means that something bad has happened to me before I could tell you about who you really are. I know you must be confused and hurt and maybe even angry, but please listen long enough for me to explain. When you were very young I took a job to a moon named Elpis for a man named Jack, it was a horrible mistake, it wasn't until he murdered a group of scientists that I truly saw him for what he was, a lying blood thirsty psychopath. Luckily, I was able to work with a group to stop him from becoming too powerful, but in doing so we made an entirely new villain out of him:Handsome Jack. He sent his goons after me first and I immediately knew that he'd come for you as well, I came back home just in time to grab you but I wasn't able to save my mother and father. I flew as far as I could and eventually came across a planet called earth where I met your aunt Mitsuki, I didn't want you to remember anything so she took me to a woman who could alter memories, I know that it might anger you to find out that most of your memories are fake and I'm so so sorry for that."_ The sound of a door opening and Izuku's younger self calling out for her interrupted Inko's speech _"There you are now. By now your Siren powers are probably reawakened, I know that you'll use them for great things, that you'll use them to help people, no matter who they are. I love you so much, Izuku."_ The audio stopped.

Izuku fell to his knees and screamed in sorrow, Angel and Gaige both wrapped their arms around him as he openly wept for the first time since he arrived in Sanctuary. He had cried for so long that his tear ducts practically dried up.

After a few hours of the three comforting the green haired boy, they eventually got him to move out of the white room and back into the house.

It was already dark out, and Izuku suggested that they just stay the night where they were. Izuku taking his old room, Axton taking the couch, Gaige taking his mother's room, and Angel taking their guest room.

Izuku laid under the covers of his bed, his hand caressing a picture of him and his mom standing under a cherry tree, Inko crushing her son in a bone crushing embrace.

Izuku placed a soft kiss against the photo, before placing it on his desktop and letting himself fall into the sweet embrace of sleep

* * *

Across the city in a dimly lit police department, a plain looking man with short black hair and black eyes sat in his office reviewing a case file.

Following the murder of Inko Midoriya, her son Izuku Midoriya had mysteriously disappeared. Tomorrow, he would be visiting Izuku's school and home in order to find any clues as to where he went.

**Hey everybody, it's me, your favorite crustacean. I know that this chapter is a bit heavy on the angst but I don't particularly feel like caring. I have a discord server with a bunch of other incredibly talented people, come down and say Hi if you feel like it: https/discord.gg/7qYhuB. That's it for now, peace.**


	7. Daggers

"Good morning," Gaige groggily greeted the black haired Siren and militaristic vault hunter, her usual pigtails were down and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Axton's concern was genuine as he stared at his friends disheveled form.

"I'm fine. Just need some coffee," she sleepily waved off his concerns "That bed is so comfy."

"I know, right? That couch is the best thing I've ever slept on." Axton handed the technophile a mug of coffee, which she proceeded to destroy with cream and sugar.

"Have either of you guys seen Izuku this morning?" Angel asked, taking a sip of her own mug.

Suddenly, the ground vibrated from under them.

"Do you think that came from that room underground?" Axton steadied himself and pointed at the bookcase that hid the passage.

"Definitely." Gaige got up from her seat and began to yank books off of the shelf, looking for the one that held the secret lever.

"Here, let me." Angel's tattoos began to glow white "Executing Phase Shift." The bookcase clanked and flew out of the way.

"I forgot that you could do that." Axton commented as he descended into the hallway, the two girls following closely behind.

As they got further into the passage, the sounds of metal shearing got closer and closer.

Izuku was in a plain green t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He had two twin daggers in his hands, both black in color with a green flame-like design spanning up the middle, and the grips were made of a gray cloth.

The young siren was flanked on all sides by skinny white robots with blue eyes. The group stood still for a minute, before Izuku flipped one of the daggers in his hands and stabbed backwards into a robot's face, he then used the other dagger to slash out one of the bot's eyes.

Izuku retracted the dagger and flipped it in his hand again and threw both of the knives forward, stabbing two more robots in the throat. With his daggers gone, his tattoos began to glow and he tackled a robot before crushing its skull with both of his fists.

The male Siren began to engage in hand-to-hand combat with the robots. Horrid crunching sounds echoed throughout the room as Izuku bounced from bot to bot, cracking them open like tin cans.

One of the robots ripped a panel off of a wall and pulled a dinky pistol with a blue camouflage pattern on it out of a compartment and began to fire at Izuku.

Izuku held his arm in front of his body in a defensive position and the bullets bounced off, not harming him in the slightest.

The green haired boy yelled with a rage that none of the three Crimson Raiders had heard from him before. Green butterfly wings sprouted from his back and he launched himself into the final robot.

The ground cracked from his launch and the robot was torn in half on impact.

"He is such a B.A." Gaige used her mechanical arm to wipe a small bit of drool from her mouth.

"You're gonna catch flies." Axton pushed Angel's mouth closed, and she gained a small blush.

"Oh, hey, how long have you guys been watching?" Izuku stammered.

"Long enough to see all the badass stuff that you did!" Gaige answered giddily.

"Where did you even learn to fight with those things?" Angel asked as she surveyed the mechanical corpses that littered the room.

"I honestly don't know. It's almost like... muscle memory." Izuku plucked up both of his daggers from the dead bots.

"I see you're already ready to leave." Axton said, eyeing the green suitcase that sat against the corner of the room.

"Y-yeah, I woke up really early so I just thought that I might as well start packing." Izuku walked over to the suitcase and carefully placed the daggers inside.

"Well we're ready to go, so whenever you're ready to take off, just tell us." Axton informed him and left, dragging the two girls off with him.

"Do you think we could get him to allow us to bring that bed with us?" Gaige's fading voice asked.

When they were no longer in the room, Izuku slowly walked over to his mother's geisha outfit, staring long and hard at it. In a quick moment of weakness, he grabbed the two metal bracers around the mannequin's arms and threw them into his bag. He zipped up the suitcase and ran up the stairs leading into the home.

**\--**

The group didn't get a chance to rest because as soon as they arrived in Sanctuary, Tina ambushed them and began dragging the four to the center of town. "Come on come on come on, Roland needs us, he says it's really important." Tina whined, givingIzuku only a few seconds to throw his suitcase in his house

"Ah, it seems that we are all present. Roland, you may begin." Hammerlock said as he pushed his broken glasses up his nose.

"Thank you Hammerlock. We wanted to talk to you specifically, soldier." Roland said, pointing at Izuku.

"We want you to tell us more about this whole 'U.A.' thing," Lilith explained further "what exactly is it?"

"Oh, is that all you needed? U.A. is a university that teaches people how to be heroes,." Izuku answered.

"Wait, teaches people to be heroes? Isn't that more of an instinctual thing?" Mordecai questioned.

"Well, because of quirks, we can't just allow people to run around stopping criminals with their quirks without any restrictions. It'd be a complete mad house, so it's treated more like a well paying job than a citizen's obligation,." Izuku answered again.

"But, won't people just abuse this system for money?" Brick's head tilted like a puppy with confusion.

"I mean, yeah people do that, but at the end of the day they're still saving lives so I don't mind too much," Izuku said shrugging..

"Back on track, what do you think that Nezu guy would want us to do at U.A.?" Roland asked as he leaned against the console in the middle of the room.

"My best guess is that they want you guys to be teaching assistants. Although Nezu's quirk gives him a level of intelligence that far surpasses that of the most intelligent human being, this allows him to formulate complex strategies that almost always work out perfectly. Some people also think that he can see into the future due to how scarily accurate some of his predictions can get. So I wouldn't be surprised if he has some kind of ulterior motive." Izuku answered the question to the best of his ability. With Nezu, it was impossible to tell what he had planned.

"Teaching assistants? Sounds like a waste of time, I think it'd be better if we just declined the offer," Roland said as he grabbed the card that held Nezu's phone number.

"Roland, if we do this, we could train God knows how many people to be able to fight back against Jack when he inevitably attacks. We could save countless lives, and stop Jack dead in his tracks." Moxxi said as she grabbed the card from his hands.

Roland stopped and seemed to ponder on something for a bit, before he took the card out of Moxxi's hand "Soldier, I need to borrow your phone," he said to Izuku, "I've got a call to make."

"Oh, and by the way. Marcus said he needed to see you. Said something about having work for you." And with that, Roland went out of sight.

"Ok, now who is Marcus?" Izuku said, questioning the remaining occupants of the room.

"I'll take you to him. Follow me killer." Lilith lead him through that slightly crowded streets of Sanctuary towards a shady looking alleyway.

"Here it is, Marcus Munitions. Bit of cautionary advice, always take Marcus' words with the knowledge that he's probably lying. Marcus is a cheapskate, two-faced, and above all else; a con-man." Lilith warned him.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." The young siren said. Lilith nodded and left Izuku alone to walk down into the shady gun shop.

"About time you showed up. I've been waiting for a while, got a job for you," A gruff, Spanish accented voice said. Marcus was a short, obese man, with a graying goatee and similarly graying hair. His face was wrinkled and blocky.

"Yeah, what exactly is it that you need me to do?" Izuku surveyed his surroundings; the shop was run-down and mold ridden, and there were a few blood stains on the floor.

Marcus turned his back on the young boy and began to enter a combination into the large safe that was behind him.

Inside there were tons of guns stored on the left side behind a wire fence, and tons of ammunition stored on the right side behind a similar wire fence, and in the very back of the safe was a large hole that had been busted in by a large explosion.

"Do you see that?" Marcus asked as he pointed to the hole "Jack's mortars blew that hole in the wall and when we phased here, my most prized possession flew out."

"So do you want me to go and find it for you?" Izuku asked.

Marcus smiled "You are very perceptive I see. Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. I know that it's in this continent somewhere, I put a tracker on it so I could know if anyone stole it somehow." Marcus rustled around under his counter and pulled out an Echo device "Here, this will show you where my lost property is, it will also allow you to communicate with me when you find it."

Izuku took the Echo from Marcus and gazed blankly at the slightly rusty device "I'll do it. Anything else I should know about what you want me to find?"

"No, now get out of my sight, I gotta take inventory." Marcus grabbed a clipboard off of if the countertop and disappeared into the large safe, slamming the door closed behind him.

**\--**

"Are you sure taking this job is a good idea? You know Marcus is probably gonna end up scamming you, right?" Mordecai asked as he followed the male siren.

"And you know that you didn't have to offer to come with me, right?" Izuku asked back as he finished buttoning the last two buttons on his denim vest, his bright red high-tops clunking against the ground as he speedily walked down the stairs.

"Well I can't just let you do your first mission all by yourself, someone's gotta be there to make sure you don't get yourself killed. Ain't that right Blood?" Bloodwing squawked in agreement from on top of Mordecai's shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, I really do. But I think that I can handle this on my own,." Izuku said.

"Alright how about this, me and Blood will stay on the sidelines and if things look like they're getting too much for you, then we'll step in. Deal?" Mordecai offered, gesturing towards Izuku with his gloved hand.

"Deal." Izuku agreed and shook the sniper's hand.

"Hey amigos!" Scooter greeted them from the mouth of his garage.

"Hey Scooter. Think you could give us a ride?" Izuku asked the southern mechanic.

"Sure thing man, where to?" Scooter hopped into the nearest truck and pulled it out of the garage.

"We'll explain on the way." Mordecai answered as he pulled Izuku into the bed of the truck with him.

**\--**

Detective Naomasa sighed in defeat as he leaned back in his office chair "I just don't know where he could be Toshinori; he wasn't at his home and he wasn't at the Bakugou residence either."

"Doesn't he have any other family here?" A man with yellow hair asked "Maybe he's with his grandparents."

"No that can't be it, something's off about this whole situation. When I got to his house, his room was empty of any clothing, and there were three mugs of coffee just laying out on the kitchen counter. Not to mention the fact that, despite having multiple vouching that they've lived here all their lives, they only showed up in our database a few years ago." Naomasa scratched his head in confusion.

"Have you checked his old school? His classmates may have heard something about him planning to disappear." Toshinori suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go in the morning and poke around, see what I can find." Naomasa thanked his friend.

"If you want, I might be able to convince All Might to make an appearance." The blonde man joked.

Naomasa chuckled "While I would appreciate it, you shouldn't be wasting any of your time helping with a missing person case."

"Nonsense, anything I can do to help, I'll do it." Toshinori stood up from his seat and stretched his brittle bones. "Well it's getting late friend, I should head home."

"Goodnight, Toshinori," Naomasa said to the pro-hero.

"Goodnight, Naomasa," Toshinori said, closing the door behind him.

The detective sighed once again and sat back up in his seat, this was going to be a long case.

**I'm tired and should probably go to bed, just for clarification the daggers are based off of Drax' daggers. That's it for now, peace.**


	8. Sidetracked

"So, what are we looking for again?" Mordecai asked.

Izuku shrugged. "I don't exactly know, but Marcus said that it was really important, so we should probably be careful when handling it."

Their truck bounced up as the three of them drove towards a lavish gated community, where their waypoint resided in.

"Umm, Scooter, are you sure we're going the right way?" Izuku asked as he gazed upon the large metal gate

"Positive amigo. Whatever y'all're lookin'' for, it's in there," the southern mechanic answered.

Mordecai chuckled to himself, "Well, looks like we're gate hoppin'."

Scooter moved the truck to be parallel to the chain link fence, allowing Izuku and Mordecai to climb up on top of the roof of the car and jump it.

As they walked through the gated suburbs, Izuku couldn't help but shiver as he felt the stares of the residents.

"Something wrong?" Mordecai questioned.

"These people creep me out; their smiles are so unsettling, and it's like I can feel them drop after we're out of their eyesight," Izuku whispered.

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, rich assholes like this are always two-faced liars. As soon as you can't see 'em, they're quick to show how they really think of you. Don't let 'em get to you; just know that you could easily cave their skulls in whenever you want to." Mordecai told him reassuringly, Bloodwing warbled in agreement.

"Thanks." Izuku smiled at the older man. "Hang on, the Echo says that the thing is nearby. Straight ahead, actually," Izuku turned his head upwards towards the largest and most grand house out of all of the houses in the suburb, the nameplate reading: Todoroki residence.

"Oh balls," Izuku groaned to himself as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"What's the problem?"

"This is the house of Japan's number two hero! We can't break in there!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Kid, you can level a skyscraper with a single punch; whatever his power is, you can take him," Mordecai deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Besides, it doesn't look like anybody's in there. Just get in, get the thing, and get out. I can do this," Izuku said, trying to hype himself up.

"Here." Mordecai pulled a pair of goggles that would barely cover his eyes and a green plastic mask that would cover his jaw and nose, with a few holes poked in it for breathing. "Just to make sure that no one sees you."

Izuku nodded before donning the mask and goggles. "Well, wish me luck."

The male Siren creeped up to the front door and slowly turned the knob.

Unlocked.

'Not a good sign,' Izuku thought to himself as he pushed further into the house. He came to a stop near what he assumed was the kitchen as he heard the sound of clattering pots and boiling water.

Slowly moving past the kitchen entrance, he checked his Echo once more. Whatever it was he was looking for, it was right at the end of the hall. He was so close!

'So far, so—'

"You know, for a thief, you're pretty bad at being stealthy."

Izuku let out a scream and fell on his ass as he stared at the woman who had caught him. She had white hair streaked with red that was tied into a short spiky ponytail, thin glasses with a black frame, and dull gray eyes that were somehow entrancing and piercing at the same time. She was wearing a baggy black sweater that hung loosely around her shoulders and a pair of sweatpants.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she held a wooden spoon in her right hand, her alluring eyes glaring down at the tattooed boy.

Izuku scrambled to his feet and threw his hands up in a non-threatening position. "Ok, I know that this looks bad, but—"

"You're right, it does look bad. So do you mind explaining to me why you've broken into my house?" the woman demanded, her glare still burning into Izuku's soul.

"Ok, I'll tell you the truth, mainly because I can't lie to save my life. I was hired by somebody to retrieve something valuable of his that I have good reason to believe is here." Izuku pulled out his Echo and showed it to the woman.

The woman huffed and let her hands move down to her hips. "What you're looking for is in Enji's room."

"Of course it is. Why can't these things be easy? Why can't you just hide it under the floorboards?" Izuku ranted to himself, earning a small giggle from the woman.

"Well, if it gets you out of here faster, I might as well help you look," the woman offered, "and call me Fuyumi."

"Wait, you're gonna help me steal from your own father?" Izuku asked as he followed Fuyumi down the hall.

"I prefer to not call him my 'father,'" Fuyumi hissed as she pushed the door open into Endeavor's room.

"Why's that?" Izuku asked, opening up a closet and rummaging through its contents.

The white- haired woman scoffed. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this. Enji may act like he's got some big happy family on TV, but in reality... he bought my mother for her quirk, used her as a fucking breeding slave to make the perfect heir. He failed three times before he had my little brother Shoto, the perfect combination of his and my mother's quirk. He separated us and began to 'train' Shoto as soon as his quirk manifested, although it would be properly described as abuse. My older brother tried to stop him but... he lost control of his quirk in the process. He burned himself to death."

"Ah geez, I'm so sorry," Izuku quietly said as he closed the drawer he had been looking through.

"So, what about you?" Fuyumi asked as she wiped a stray tear from her face, "I doubt that someone as shy and quiet as you seem to be would willingly become a hired thief."

"My... my mother was murdered recently, and a few of her old friends took me in. I keep hearing them talk about her, about what a great, unstoppable warrior she was. I guess I took this job to prove my strength. Prove that I can be as strong as her," Izuku lamented as he opened up another drawer.

The two searched in silence for a while, before Izuku came across a rectangular metal lockbox. Fuyumi examined the box from over his shoulder, "There should be a key around here somewhere—"

Izuku's tattoos glowed as he ripped the top of the lockbox straight off.

"—or we could do that."

The box was filled with pictures, specifically pictures of Moxxi, sans clothes, and in multiple revealing poses. Izuku made a noise of disgust as he folded and tucked the pictures into his back pocket.

"Well, thanks for your help, but I should get going. I'd rather not the number two hero find out that I broke into his home," Izuku chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, you should. But this was nice." Fuyumi smiled.

"Really?"

"Well, as nice as helping someone rob yourself can be."

Izuku chuckled once more as he opened the door, only, instead of coming out into the hallway, he ran into a wall of muscles and flames.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me—GRK!" Izuku was promptly grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air by none other than Endeavor.

"Thieving brat!" Enji seethed out.

"Stop! Let him go!" Fuyumi pleaded

"I shall deal with your insubordination later," Enji quietly hissed. "As for you." His hand began to heat up around Izuku's throat, causing him to scream out in pain.

The green-haired Siren slammed against the larger man's forearm relentlessly, but his Siren powers were refusing to activate. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He reached down and pulled one of his daggers from its sheath on his hip and plunged it deep into the flame hero's arm, unintentionally dragging it further through the man's arm when he was dropped.

Enji raged as he let out a blast of fire, torching Izuku's right arm and causing him to cry out in pain once more.

"I said stop!" Fuyumi yelled out as she ran towards her father, only to be swiftly knocked back as Endeavor whipped around and slapped her with the back of his hand.

"Do not disobey me!" Endeavor tried to say, but was cut off as Izuku jumped to his feet and slashed his eye with a dagger.

Enji roared in pain before turning his attention back to the young man, "You insolent little—"

FWOOSH!

A still silence and a deathly cold blanketed the room. Frost covered everything from the floor to the ceiling, and the freezing silence was almost peaceful in a sense.

Enji shivered as he turned towards his only daughter, his flame beard significantly smaller and his breath coming like smoke from a chimney.

"You... ungrateful... traitor," he seethed through chattering teeth before he fell to the icy hardwood floor.

Izuku managed to get to his feet and sheath his dagger, stumbling towards Fuyumi, who was on her hands and knees gazing at the frost that layered the ground. But his strong will could only get him so far before he, too, collapsed from the sheer cold.

* * *

"—id, kid!" Izuku shot up in the bed of the truck, bonking his head against Mordecai, who had been leaning over his unconscious form. "Man, do you get off from being knocked out of something?"

"Trust me, if I could stop it from happening I would," Izuku groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "Where's Fuyumi?"

"You mean the chick with the glasses? She went back after dragging you over here, I made sure to thank her for you, I doubt you'd be here if it wasn't for her," Mordecai answered.

Izuku leaned back in the bed of the truck, "Well, I think that went pretty good."

"You almost froze to death."

"Shut up please."

* * *

"Well, I should probably go give these to Moxxi," Izuku said as he pulled the folded photos from his back pocket.

"You have fun with that, I'm gonna go get drunk and pass out," Mordecai deadpanned before he walked off towards his home.

"Hey sugar, need something from me?" Moxxi asked when she saw Izuku enter her bar.

"Um, Marcus sent me to get these for him. But I figured that they'd be better in your hands," Izuku had basically turned into a human strawberry when he handed over the photos.

"Oh, I've been meaning to post these to the Echonet," Moxxi took the Photos from him and tucked them away inside her…bosom.

Izuku awkwardly waved goodbye and walked back to his house, shuddering with disgust.

Izuku was immediately swayed by the smell of pizza the minute he walked into the house, his roommates were in the kitchen gathered around the table watching some TV show about an American comedian and his friends.

"Hey, you're back," Axton said as he shoveled a slice of pizza down his gullet.

"Where were you," Angel asked.

"Side quest," Izuku told her, sitting down next to Gaige.

Said girl then turned to him, "Hey, so about this U.A. thing, what do you think they'll have me do?"

"Well, you might actually get enrolled in a class, Angel too," Izuku answered.

"What, I gotta do school work? This is exactly why I left my home planet," Gaige huffed.

"I thought you left because Deathtrap accidentally killed that girl who stole his design?" Angel pointed out.

"Well I- Ok, fine, that was why I left but I still don't want to go to school."

"Actually, you could just apply to the support course," Izuku suggested.

"What's that?"

"It's a division of U.A. that builds all the gear for the guys in the hero department. From what I hear, you get to tinker in a workshop almost all day," Izuku explained.

Without warning, Gaige slammed her hands down on the table, "Nevermind, this planet is great!"

The four of them stayed up until the sun came back up, playing card games, watching TV, or just talking, for now, everything seemed calm.

For now.


	9. Hyperion Invasion: Robot Riot

**Hey, just a heads up for the chapter, whenever I just plainly say 'loader' I usually mean GUN loaders, unless I give some kind of prior explanation for what they look like.**

_Five__ m__onths since Izuku moved to Sanctuary._

Izuku and Axton were in the kitchen of their house cooking breakfast for the rest of their roommates, simply talking while doing so.

Izuku had become quite close to the ex-military man over the past months as well as the rest of his roommates, who had all been surprisingly sensitive to him despite the fact that they all came from a planet that only knew random death and violence.

"You're helping out Hammerlock again today, aren't you?" Axton asked.

"Yeah, he's been having me help him study this planet's wildlife for his almanac," Izuku explained.

"You wouldn't believe the kinda shit he had us do for that book back on Pandora," Axton laughed.

The two heard their door open and the aristocratic hunter that they were just speaking about marched into their kitchen.

"Hammerlock, you can't just keep barging into our house unannounced!" Izuku reprimanded.

"My apologies, I merely came here to see if you were ready to go."

Izuku looked to Axton, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll finish up here," he grumbled.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Izuku said as he stepped away from the stove and followed Hammerlock out of the house, a distant "Damn right you do" causing him to stall for a few seconds.

Izuku walked closely behind Hammerlock through the forest, stopping whenever he stopped and doing whatever he was asked to.

About half an hour into the hunting session, Hammerlock held his metal hand out to stop Izuku from moving forward. He pulled his rifle from his back and fired at something Izuku couldn't see, but by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground, he hit his target.

"Y'know, Hammerlock, I could just take you to a zoo, where you don't have to kill the animals to study them." Izuku pointed out as they climbed through the brush towards Hammerlock's kill.

"Ah but where is the fun in that. Needless violence, ho!" Hammerlock cheered as he squatted over the corpse of the deer he just killed.

A mechanical whirring stole their attention away from the dead animal. The two watched through the trees as a skinny black and yellow placed a brown machine on the ground. The upper part of its torso was significantly wider than the rest of it, and it also seemed to be its head due to the mechanical eye embedded into the left side of its face.

The machine beeped a few times before its three blunt, metal appendages blossomed out, revealing a thin antenna in the middle.

"Hammerlock, what is that?" Izuku quietly asked.

"It appears to be a Hyperion loader bot, but what is it doing here?" Hammerlock asked himself.

"And what about the other thing?" the small amount of fear that was present in Izuku's first question was even more noticeable now.

Hammerlock's eyes widened, "It's a Hyperion support beacon! Destroy it posthaste, don't allow it to call any more loaders!"

Izuku called upon his Siren powers and tackled the loader, crushing it against a tree, before interlocking his fingers and bringing his fists down on the beacon.

"Nice work, but that won't be the only one. Get back to Sanctuary and warn everyone of their impending doom." Hammerlock commanded.

"What about you?"

"Go on without me, with my leg I wouldn't be able to catch up anyways," Hammerlock said.

Izuku nodded and ran off, PhaseEnhance speeding him up so that he reached Sanctuary in a matter of seconds.

Izuku raced up the stairs of the Crimson Raiders headquarters, where the three other Siren, Roland, and Mandalay were waiting.

"Whoa dude, what's the rush?" Maya asked.

"Hyperion...they're here," Izuku panted out, "Me and Hammerlock...destroyed one of their beacons, but...he said that there were probably more."

"Shit, if Hyperion found us then Jack can't be far behind," Roland said as he picked up his gun.

"What's going on?" Mandalay questioned.

"We're being invaded by killer robots," Izuku answered in a scared tone.

"What?! My cousin is still out there, I need to go and save him," Mandalay tried to leave only to be stopped by Izuku.

"No, as backwards as it sounds, the safest place for you to be right now is here, with the rest of us. We can send someone else to bring him back here but you need to protect Tannis and Angel," Izuku ordered.

"No! I need to go and save him," Mandalay argued.

Izuku sighed, realizing that she wasn't gonna back down. "Where is he?"

"He's most likely hiding out in a cave on the face of the cliff not too far from here," Mandalay answered.

"Lilith, Maya!" the two turned to Izuku with questioning looks on their faces, "I need you to get over to that trail on the cliff and bring anyone you find back here."

"But we should be here fighting," Lilith protested.

"You'll get your chance to fight, but you can get there the quickest and it's important to make sure no one dies during this."

"Fine," Lilith moved her hand to Maya's shoulder and they both disappointed in a purple flash.

"We need to warn the people of Sanctuary, but the intercom is down, I need someone to go around and tell everyone to stay inside," Roland said.

Izuku turned to Mandalay's, "Can your telepathy get past language barriers?"

"Of course, why?" the hero asked back.

"Tell everybody in the city that Hyperion is attacking, and to get inside and find a place to hide," Izuku told her. Mandalay nodded before closing her eyes and using her quirk.

"Done."

"Good, now as I said, stay here and protect Angel an-,"

"I want to fight," Angel blurted out randomly.

"Absolutely not," Izuku told her.

"But I can help you, this is my home too, I won't let Jack ruin this," Angel's resolve held strong.

"No, it's too dangerous, if Jack is here, then we can't risk him getting his hands on you again. Stay here," Roland ordered, and with that, he and Izuku took off, heading to the entrance of the town, where the other Crimson Raiders were waiting, guns drawn and pointing at the forest.

Izuku drifted over to Gaige and Axton, "Has anything come through yet?"

"Nope, but I'm itching to cause some anarchy," Gaige said, her finger softly thumping against the shiny silver assault rifle she was holding.

"We came here as soon as we got that weird message, and now we're just waiting for anything to move in through the trees," Axton told him, he was carrying a submachine gun covered in a blue camouflage design.

"Oh, and we grabbed your daggers on our way out," Gaige tossed him the sheathes

Izuku smiled as he took them and attached them to his belt.

The tense silence was unbearable, as the Raiders kept their attention on the woods in front of them they became more and more anxious.

The sky flashed blue and dozens and dozens of loaders landed in front of Sanctuary, already firing at the group of rebels.

"Let's kick some robot chassis!" Izuku yelled out as the Raiders began firing back wildly.

"Wreck 'em, babe!" Gaige summoned Deathtrap to her side and climbed up on its shoulder.

"Say 'Hello' darling!" Axton threw out his turret, which immediately destroyed a couple of loaders with its rocket pods.

Izuku let out a war cry as he charged like a bull and ran straight to through a couple of loaders

The sky flashed blue once more and loaders began to crash in by the hundreds.

A group of broad-shouldered, pale green loaders took up wide stances before firing missiles at Axton, Gaige, and Izuku

Axton and his turret managed to blast the ones heading towards him out of the sky, and Izuku was able to simply tank the blows, only being knocked back a bit.

However, Deathtrap began to spin violently, using its claws to bat away any missiles, unfortunately, this sent Gaige flying off of him, into the waiting arms of Izuku.

Gaige pulled a silver pistol from her belt and shot one of the loaders through its eye, putting it down immediately.

"Nice catch," Gaige grinned from her place in Izuku's arms.

"Nice aim," Izuku smiled back.

"Hey, lovebirds, now's not the time for that!" Axton called out.

Izuku set Gaige down and they both got back into fighting stances.

"Go help out the others, we got this," Gaige said as she picked up her AR, which she had dropped when flung off of Deathtrap, and charged the tornado of destruction before them.

Izuku scanned the battlefield, noticing the stripped loader that was running up behind Mordecai and Zer0.

Izuku activated his powers and charged at the loader, "Heads up you two," he called out as he bashed his shoulder into its back.

The two assassin's turned around, drew their swords and sliced the bot into three, it immediately blew up behind them.

"Hey, think you can give us a hand with these ION loaders?" Mordecai asked as he kicked a loader to Bloodwing, who proceeded to rip it apart.

"The what?" Izuku asked back, drawing his daggers and rapidly slashing at a loader.

"Those blue loaders with the Tesla coils for arms," Mordecai explained further.

"Wait for them to raise their arms and start spinning, then quickly slash them to pieces, but do not step foot into their shields," Zer0 cautioned.

Izuku nodded curtly, and the three split off, cutting through the waves of ION loaders like they were butter. It wasn't too long before all but one of the defensive loaders were destroyed.

Unfortunately, the remaining ION loader pulled up his shield, and two much larger loaders, black and red in color with large twin turrets in place of arms, took position behind it.

The larger loaders began to fire their turrets at the three swordsmen, forcing them to take cover behind a large rock.

"We need to destroy those WAR loaders!" Mordecai yelled over the gunfire.

"I have a plan, get ready to kill those things!" Izuku yelled back as he stepped out behind the rock and charged at the loaders.

The Siren narrowly avoided the bullets from the WAR loaders, and it wasn't too long before he was at the foot of the shield, bracing himself for whatever was to come, he kept running, trying his best to ignore the painful shocking sensation.

Izuku bolted past the WAR loaders and stabbed straight through the ION loader, using his momentum to bring it to the ground and deactivate his shield.

The two WAR loaders soon followed, falling to the ground next to Izuku as Mordecai and Zer0 helped Izuku up, both wielding sniper rifles.

"You are far too reckless," Zer0 deadpanned.

"I know," Izuku sighed, suddenly, both of the skinny men were pushed to the side by a brown bulldozer-like loader, which then plowed directly into Izuku's stomach.

Izuku was hit so hard that he vomited all over the loader's face. The robot then began to spasm out, as his bile seemed to eat away at its armour. The loader sprouted out a glitchy "Error" before it fell to the ground, deactivated.

Izuku groaned, doubled over trying to get his bearings back, when Brick came up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Slab! Did you just puke acid on that BUL loader?!" Brick asked.

"Maybe?" Izuku said, shaking the nausea off of him.

"That is awesome!" Salvador commented.

Their conversation was interrupted by balls of electricity bombarding the battlefield from the air, killing and wounding a lot of Crimson Raiders.

"Those JET loaders are rippin' us up!" Brick called out as he grabbed one of the stripped loaders and threw it at another group of loaders, causing a large explosion.

"How are we supposed to get to them?" Salvador asked, uppercutting a charging BUL loader before pulling a red shotgun from his back and blasting it apart.

"Throw me," Izuku whispered.

"What?!" Both muscleheads yelled out in surprise.

"Throw me!" Izuku yelled once more.

Brick and Salvador turned to each other, before grinning and interlocking their fingers to make a stepping stool for Izuku.

Izuku backed up a good few feet, before running at the two of them, pushing all his power into his legs, Brick and Salvador threw him into the air and he simultaneously kicked off of their hands to send himself higher.

He was able to destroy a JET loader by tearing it in half, bouncing off of its pieces so he could destroy another one. Izuku wiped out all of the JET loaders just the same, tearing them apart and using the following explosion, or their own bodies to get to the next one.

As Izuku landed on the final JET loader, he noticed a rather large amount of Loaders on the cliffside trail. Knowing that it might be too many of them for Lilith and Maya to handle on their own, Izuku ripped off a metal panel on the JET loader, revealing a plethora of wires.

'Here goes nothing,' Izuku thought to himself as he reached in and ripped out as many wires as he could grab.

* * *

Lilith grunted as she phase blasted a couple loaders off of the cliff. She watched Maya take out a dozen more by phase locking one and using the following elemental explosion to take out the rest.

Behind them a small child was cowering further and further into the cave, his black spiky hair pushed down by his red cap.

They were supposed to simply grab whoever they came across on the trail and bring them back to Sanctuary, but as soon as they found someone they were pinned down and shoved back into the cave by Hyperion forces.

As more and more kept arriving, Lilith felt herself getting burned out from the fight. Just when she felt herself about to drop from exhaustion, she heard a loud explosion off in the distance, followed by a scream that got closer and closer.

It wasn't too much longer before she watched as Izuku punched the ground so hard, it caused an avalanche of stone that brought down all of the loaders in one fell swoop. Lilith was able to pull him into the cave and phase the two of them, Maya, and the kid with the red hat top of the cliff.

"Jesus kid, you're a psychopath," Lilith panted out.

"Yeah, I've been getting that more and more," Izuku said while nursing his bloody knuckles. Once they fully healed, he turned his attention back to the kid the two other Siren had been protecting, "You're Mandalay's cousin aren't you?"

The kid simply nodded, too shocked to talk.

"We'll get him back to Sanctuary in a minute, I need to rest before I can phase us again,"

The sky flashed blue again, and something crashed behind the group, they all slowly turned around to see a large loader, much like a WAR loader, but with two smaller arms with an assault rifle in each hand, and dark green and white, instead of red and black.

"Badass loader!" Maya called out in surprise as it began to fire upon the four of them.

Izuku punched the ground again, hard enough to make the ground splinter and give them something to hide behind.

"Maya, PhaseLock that thing!" Lilith commanded.

"I can't, it's too big," Maya said.

"Then I'll make it smaller for you," Izuku hopped over the broken stone and used his enhanced strength to rip one of the turrets off of the Badass loader, which he then used like a bat to knock off its other turret.

"Now!" the male Siren yelled, prompting Maya to stand up and trap the Badass loader in a purple bubble.

Izuku took a few steps back before charging at the robot, drop-kicking it and sending it flying straight into the waiting fist of Lilith. Once she punched it, the loader practically melted, leaving behind a pile of semi-liquid metal.

"Well now that that's over, let's get him back to Sanctuary and finish this for real," Lilith got ready to teleport them all when a pained scream from Izuku stopped her.

Izuku's body had taken on a purple hue and a strange looking collar was wrapped around his neck, four JET loaders rocketed down from the sky and fired off thick metal cables that wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Hang on Killer! I've got ya!" Lilith yelled as she prepared to destroy the JET loaders, only for a couple dozen other loaders to surround her and Maya.

The two Siren watched helplessly as Izuku was dragged off into the distance, screaming in pain.

**Now, I understand if you want to kill me, but please know that you will have to catch me first. That's it for now, Peace.**


	10. Motivation For a War

**Hey, real quick, you should probably go and re-read the last two chapters because I made a pretty big change to the story.**

All Izuku could feel was white-hot pain coursing through his neck. It felt like he was being sapped of all his energy.

Without warning the constricting metal tentacles uncoiled from his arms and legs, sending him plummeting into the salty water below.

Izuku scratched and clawed against the water, but it ultimately proved useless. He sank further and further into the darkness. He was overcome with the urge to scream, but he knew that it would only make the situation even worse.

A rush of bubbles sped past the corner of his eye, and he managed to spin himself around in time to see another rush go past the space he was just looking at. All of a sudden, something clamped down on his wrist, causing him to begin flailing around, until something else grabbed his other one.

Izuku's body began to get yanked upwards. Hard. They breached the surface within a matter of seconds. He started to violently cough, trying to get air back into his deprived lungs. It was only now that he could get a good look at his captors. They were wearing bright yellow body armor, and there was a glowing red 'eye' on the center of their heads.

Looking up in an attempt to see where he was being dragged to, he saw a pocket of sand, surrounded by mountains, and covered in all sorts of tech.

Once on the beach, Izuku was forced down to his knees, still hacking up water.

"Aw, what the hell is this?!" a southern female voice yelled, Izuku didn't look up, all he could see was a pair of cowboy boots. "This ain't a Siren. Just some kid in a tank top."

Izuku spit out the remaining bit of water in his system, before indignantly correcting the woman. "It's a muscle shirt."

"Now hold on, Nisha darling. The collar doesn't lock around someone, unless they're a Siren. The only question is why he's a guy?" another voice said, this time male, and very familiar. Izuku finally raised his head from the sand, and his blood began to boil. Staring down at him was the man he despised the most, the man who was the subject of his violent fantasies, the man that had taken that which he most loved from him.

Handsome fucking Jack.

"You," he growled.

"Me," Jack replied, smiling like a madman.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Izuku got to his feet and rushed the smarmy man in front of him. His sudden movement caused the men holding him to lose their footing, but they managed to restrain him, just a few inches from Jack's face.

The man smugly chuckled, "Kiddo, do you know how many times a day I hear that? At least twelve. but granted, it's been happening less since I got transported to this planet."

"Yeah? Well none of them have meant it like I have then." umping back with all his strength, Izuku hit the men who were restraining him in their stomachs, which forced them to drop his restraints. The green-haired man grabbed the knives from his belt, thankful no one had thought to nab them from him.

He only had a split second to register the neon blue glow that replaced the green decals on the daggers, before they flew from his hands.

The blades lodged themselves into Jack's shoulders, with sparks flying from them, and a bolt of electricity striking the pocket watch on the left side of his chest, causing it to explode.

Nisha drew two guns from her hips and fired a bullet from each of them, hitting Izuku in his thigh and stomach, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jack grunted as he removed the knives from his shoulders, and moved to stab Izuku back with them, when he noticed exactly what they looked like.

He laughed dryly before turning to a group of three armoured men. "Get him hooked up. I've got some torturing to do."

* * *

Izuku groaned as his eyes focused, his cloudy vision masking the wires and tools inside his body. All around him, he could see doctors writing notes on clipboards and attempting to cut into his skin, only for it to heal back up.

He thrashed his body around, scaring the doctors away from him. The flaps of the tent he was in were pushed aside, letting sunlight hit his eyes.

"Alright shiverbrains, I'll take it from here, go make yourselves useful somewhere else." Izuku couldn't see the man, but he knew that it had to be Jack. He began to thrash around even harder, in a desperate attempt to break from the restraints holding him down.

Jack, however, just laughed at his pathetic struggle. "You're not getting out of those anytime soon, Midoriya."

Izuku spat in Jack's direction, and by the sound of disgust he made, it hit him. "What do you want from me?" He asked weakly.

"Simple: I'm going to pump you full of eridium, and you are going to charge my vault key," the man replied.

Izuku looked to his left and saw a large glass case carrying an equally large cone-shaped stone. A multitude of wires were plugged into the case, and a glowing yellow line ran up and down the cone, wrapping around it completely. Finally, a tube ran directly from the case, connecting it to Izuku's arm. To his right was a large container of a glowing purple liquid, another tube leading from the container to his forearm.

"And then, after the key is charged, I'll go to Sanctuary and kill every last one of those bandit bastards, with you as my human shield. I don't think Lilith and Roland would be too keen on killing their dead friend's kid just to get to me," Jack continued.

The Hyperion CEO began to flip all kinds of switches, and the purple liquid started traveling down the tube. As soon as it reached his veins, Izuku began to writh in pain and scream, but he was soon silenced by a slap from Jack.

"Shut it. I've got an itch for some torturing, and you've got a penance to pay." Jack punctuated his sentence with another punch, then another, and another, and so on and so forth, all with a sadistic smile on his discolored face.

Izuku turned his face to the right and spat out a tooth. "You hit like a bitch."

Jack chuckled and stepped away from him, seemingly thinking about something, giving Izuku time to look at his restraints. Jack was right; they were too thick for him to break out of, and he had to find a way to make them thinner. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. While his powers felt weakened, they were definitely still there.

Jack turned back to him and cracked his knuckles with malicious intent, making Izuku put his plan into motion. "Please," he begged. "Whatever you do, just don't hit me in my stomach."

"Really, your stomach's your weak point?" Jack asked with a condescending chuckle.

"Please."

"You're obviously new to the concept of torture if you think I won't," Jack rapidly hit Izuku in his stomach, and it wasn't long before a projectile stream of vomit left his mouth and splattered against the restraints on his right arm.

"Oh Jesus Christ, that's disgusting!"

Suddenly, Izuku began weakly chuckling, this only served to anger Jack, he stomped over to the Siren and got extremely close to his face. "There is quite literally nothing for you to be laughing about right now. What's so funny?"

"For a mass-murdering tyrant, you sure are gullible."

Jack heard a sizzling sound coming from his left, and turned just in time to see Izuku break through his restraints and lay a punch across his cheek.

His free hand shot to the left hand in an attempt to rip off the restraints, only for Jack's hands to wrap around his throat and begin squeezing.

Izuku tried to fumble his hand to Jack's but couldn't quite reach it, so he opted to grab his attacker's face.

Jack violently recoiled, giving Izuku the opportunity to rip his other arm free, the momentum of it causing his fists to slam against Jack's face once more.

The Siren sat up quickly, wires and tubing ripping out of his body. He quickly undid his leg restraints, and it was only when he stood up, that he noticed his daggers a few feet from the table he was strapped to.

Izuku heard the tent flaps push open and caught a glimpse of Jack hobbling out with a mutter of "Bastard."

"This should be fun," Izuku uncharacteristically growled as he grabbed his knives and exited the tent as well.

He didn't get very far before several guns were aimed at his head: Hyperion guards yelling at him to drop to his knees.

It was only now that Izuku became aware of the constricting device around his neck. He began cautiously raising his hands to the collar, giving a look to the guards that told them to calm down.

Slowly, each one of his digits wrapped around the collar, and with a rug that looked like it took almost zero effort, the collar snapped off.

Izuku felt pure power course through his veins. It was crippling in a sense, but at the same time it felt so liberating. His body took on a purple hue, his eyes turned a neon green, and his tattoos glowed brighter than they ever had before.

Eridium is one hell of a drug.

Izuku heard the sound of bullets being fired from guns, but he felt no impact. He got to his feet and realized that time had slowed down, and the bullets were moving at a snail's pace.

The Siren walked his way over the nearest guard, and pushed the bullet aside with his finger. An idea fluttered into his head, he had seen something like this in a superhero movie once, he grabbed the man's gun and threw it at another guard, it stopped the minute it left his hand.

He moved on to the guard next to the one he had just disarmed, grabbing his shotgun and positioning it in a way that it would hit its owner in the head. Before long, the squad of guards were all in positions that would knock them out, and once Izuku allowed time to speed back up, he was treated to a glorious symphony of pain.

Before he got the chance to really enjoy his handiwork, however, a whip cracked across his face, moving it a little, but really all it did was fuel his eridium induced rage.

Izuku snapped his neck to the side, and saw a familiar set of cowboy boots. He could finally get a good look at Nisha; she was wearing a black trenchcoat, a pink and black hat, a white vest with a pink star on the left side of it, and a sheriff's badge rested on her chest.

Nisha cracked her whip against the ground threateningly. "Come at me, kid."

Izuku calmly stalked towards her, every few steps were punctuated with a sickening crack against his skin, but in the state he was in it felt like a feather sliding across his chest. Nisha grew more and more desperate the closer he got, and soon she was hitting him with her whip every second. Sick of her attacks, Izuku allowed her whip to wrap around his arm, he then yanked it out of her hand, spun around it in the air, and slammed it against her face, leaving a large gash on her cheek.

He grinned psychotically as he spotted more Hyperion guards rushing towards him.

* * *

Jack scowled from his place on the submarine, watching Inko's kid shred through his forces while a couple of workers transported the vault key onto the boat.

"I should kill him," he scowled.

"Trust me, Mr. Hathaway, it will do more harm than good to attack him in this _feral state_." an elderly voice from his side warned. A man with white hair and a wrinkling face stepped next to him. He wore a red tie, and a blue button up shirt under a large brown trench coat, "The key is now ninety-eight percent charged, all we do now is wait," he continued.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, Blake, you're right," Jack begrudgingly agreed as he helped Nisha out of the water and into the sub.

"Let's go, I'll kill the kid soon enough."

"NO!" Inko's kid screamed, causing Jack to turn and see that he had a pistol trained on him.

"What are you gonna do with that gun, kiddo? Are you gonna shoot me? You don't have the guts!" Jack hollered back.

The kid cradled his head, his hands were shaking, his skin was getting paler, and he was sweating bullets. He had to be coming off of the eridium high by now. Without warning, the kid threw the gun to the ground, creating a small crater in the sand. Green butterfly wings sprouted from his back and he flickered away. Jack's grin grew wider as the submarine door shut and they began their trek back to the sunken space station of Helios.

* * *

The door to the Crimson Raider headquarters swung open, and in walked the Vault Hunters, with the exception of Angel, who was sitting on a chair next to Tannis. Or rather, sitting under her, considering Tannis was cowering away from her on a washing machine.

"Any luck?" Angel hopefully asked as she hopped out of her chair.

Roland simply shook his head. "Wherever Jack took him, it's far from here."

Something crashed upstairs, grabbing their attention. The group looked between themselves before rushing up the stairs.

"Holy shit," Lilith gasped.

On the couch in the corner, a pale Izuku was hyperventilating, his eyes were cloudy and his clothes were soaked in a mix of blood, sweat, and water.

"What's wrong with him?" Brick asked.

"He looks like you when you first ingested that eridium stuff," Jack said to Lilith.

"Yo Tannis, get your ass up here!" Mordecai ordered the shy doctor.

Tannis begrudgingly checked over Izuku, before turning back to the group and saying, "He has eridium poisoning."

"When the hell would he have come into contact with eridium?!" Maya ludicrously questioned.

Angel's eyes widened in fear, "This is very bad. Jack has a limited supply of eridium here, so he'd only use it if it was extremely important."

"Angel, what does that mean?" Roland already felt like he knew what the answer was, but he still felt that he should ask.

"Jack has found another vault key."

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? At most he's been here for five months and you're telling me he's already close to opening a vault?!" Axton yelled.

Roland let out a loud elongated sigh, "It never ends. What about him?"

"Well Izuku should be fine. His healing factor is taking care of it for him, but I don't know when he'll wake up," Tannis explained before exiting the room.

"Alright, everybody, I have a phone call to make," Roland said, he then gestured to Izuku, "Let's give him some privacy."

* * *

Izuku's eyes slowly peeled open, which were blinded by the darkness. He attempted to sit up but found two weights holding him down.

Somebody was laying on his chest, and somebody else was on his arm, pinning him to the couch. Luckily with his enhanced strength, Izuku was able to simply lift both of them up and lay them back down on the couch.

His head was spinning, with so many thoughts bouncing around in his head and he had no clue what to do with them.

He needed to talk to someone.

Izuku made his way over to the balcony and jumped off towards the woods, air rushing to fill his space, making a _whooshing_ noise.

* * *

Izuku skidded across the leaves and dirt of the forest. A raging wind was shaking the trees and blowing his hair into his face. All around him, luminescent mushrooms shined on his face, decorating it in all kinds of greens, and pinks, and blues.

The Siren took a few steps, before turning around and sitting against a wooden cross. "Hey mom, it's been a while."

Nothing but crickets answered Izuku, but he kept on talking. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been...caught up in some things."

Something caused the water in the lake nearby to ripple, and a frog croaked loudly.

"I should have killed Jack today, and put a bullet right between his eyes." Tears threatened to spill out of Izuku's eyes, but he held it together. "But I didn't. And I don't know why. He took you from me, so why didn't I kill him?"

Izuku sniffed and drew his legs to his chest, "I don't know what to do without you. I've been making everything up as I go, and everybody at Sanctuary has been nothing but nice to me, but I can't help but feel that they know it too."

"Well you sure fooled me," someone said from behind him.

Izuku twisted around to see his redneck friend standing on the other side of the cross, holding a case of beer in his left hand. "You shouldn't sneak up on people, Scooter."

"Can't help that I'm sneaky," Scooter sat down right next to him, before handing him a bottle, "You want some? It'll put some hair on your chest."

Izuku reluctantly accepted the beer, and took a swig, violently spitting it out of his mouth a few seconds after, much to Scooter's delight.

"Whoo, I knew that was gonna happen!" Scooter grabbed the bottle from his hands and chucked it deep into the woods.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Basically all of it."

"God, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to listen to my problems," Izuku groaned as he dropped his head in his hands.

"Hey, in the five months you've been here I've heard you vent twice, including now, you got a right to talk about your problems. And for the record, you ain't supposed to kill Jack," Scooter said reassuringly.

"Why?"

"Because you're a nice guy, you wouldn't kill anybody, no matter how much of a skag sucker they are. Leave Jack to the rest of us, I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind a few minutes alone with him," the mechanic chuckled.

Izuku sat silent, contemplating what Scooter had just said, when a greasy arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, amigo. Everything's gonna turn out all right."

**So, you guys are probably wondering why I dropped Fuyumi from the story and the answer for that is simple: I made a joke about adding her because I planned to have her in the story, and then everybody said that it was a good idea, so I did it. But I ended up writing myself into a corner because I didn't know how to write her. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to her, but I just can't do it. Don't worry though, she'll show up a few more times.**


End file.
